Bloody Beginnings
by DramaQueen95
Summary: The appearance of a new assassin proves to be interesting for Red Hood. Not just b/c of her high sex appeal, but her methods of killing and her targets. B/w an assassin and a secretary who's more than meets the eye, Gotham just got interesting. JasonTxOC
1. Chapter 1

"Screw it!" Alexia growled as she pulled her jacket closer around herself. She shivered as the cold winter wind blew. Gotham City was currently at its coldest. She let out a breath of air, her breath looking as if she was exhaling smoke from a cigarette.

However, cigarettes and Alexia were not meant to get along. She pulled the jacket closer around herself, the leather betraying her. Instead of warming her body, it assisted the cold, trapping it within her jacket.

"Why the hell did I wear this again?" She grumbled to herself as she headed towards her apartment. Her building was still 9 blocks away, through the alleyway. A pair of eyes followed her from above the building.

The purple haired 20 year old shivered again and let out an annoyed breath.

"Stupid weather." She growled as she lowered her head and continued to make her way to her building.

Suddenly, she heard a yell come from the alleyway across the street. Her better instincts told her to continue walking, but, as usual, she went against it. Curious eyes watched as the young female changed her route, crossing the street and heading towards the alleyway.

Suddenly, yelling was heard from the alleyway and the sound of a gunshot.

The figure quickly moved, making his way to the alleyway.

However, instead of seeing her dead body gushing blood on the floor, the female was helping an elderly man to his feet. At her feet was a middle aged man, blood gushing from his nose and his hand clutching his broken ribs.

She turned and looked down at the man before scoffing.

"You damn people make me sick." She spit, kicking the gun aside.

"What freaking jackass robs an old man?" She growled as she headed over towards the groaning man. He flinched and moved back, anticipating another set of broken ribs. However, Alexia scoffed and turned away. Bending down, she picked up the wallet lying at her feet and handed it to the elderly man.

"Thank you." He managed to whisper. Alexia smiled and nodded before turning and returning to her original route.

The figure continued to watch as the 20 year old walked through the alleyway.

She was a curious girl, very unlike any other girl he had ever seen before.

He observed that she walked without fear, the idea of walking alone in an alleyway at 1 in the morning did not seem to have any effect on her nor did it invoke any feelings of fear within her.

If it did, she was skilled at hiding it.

Her combat boots made a heavy thud every time it hit the ground again. _Thud, thud _could be heard as she made her way towards her building, now 6 blocks away.

She wore loose black combat pants, secured around her waist by a heavy chain belt. She wore a green army boy beater and a biker's jacket. Around her neck was a dog tag with the words _Patronus publicus_ engraved in it.

Her cropped purple hair and outfit made her stick out, drawing the attention of anyone who saw her.

The stranger watched as she walked past a guy somewhere in his 20's with a bottle in his hand. He saw the swift and almost unnoticeable glance she threw at the man before she continued walking.

He watched as the guy stopped and turned, running to catch up with her.

Almost like a shadow, the stranger slipped closer, bringing himself within several feet of the pair.

"Hey baby." The guy was slurring, clearly drunk. Alexia ignored him and continued walking forward.

"Come on baby, don't be like that." The guy whined, reaching out to grab her. She wrenched her hand from his grasp and continued walking ahead. However, the guy reached out and grabbed her hand again, pulling her towards him.

"Hey, I'm talking to you! Don't you friggin' ignore me!" He growled, pulling her towards him. However, the girl didn't make a sound. Rather, she slowly raised her head before looking the guy in the face.

"Let. Go. Of. My. Hand." Was all she said as she glared back at him. The guy scoffed and pulled her closer.

"And if I don't?" He asked, smirking.

"You will regret it." She replied. The guy chuckled and pulled her closer towards him, causing her to fling into him.

"What are you," He began but didn't have a chance to finish. Before he could finish drawing breath to say the next word, her hand shot out and closer around his throat, her palm molding into a noose around his neck.

"Now, will you let go?" She asked, smirking.

"What's the matter? Chick got your tongue?" She asked, obviously enjoying it. The guy choked, gasping for air.

"Now I see why you like grabbing people. It's fun." She chuckled, tightening her grip. The guy struggled for air, attempting to break her iron grasp. However, he could not.

Alexia chuckled and held him for 5 more seconds before letting go. She chuckled and looked at the guy as he struggled before continuing on her path.

About one block from her apartment building, she stopped, inhaling the night air.

"Are you having fun?" She suddenly asked, glancing over her shoulder.

A chuckle was her response.

"How long did you know I was there?" A voice asked. Alexia shrugged and pushed it aside.

"Doesn't really matter." She replied. Again, a chuckle was her response.

"Poor kid. He probably will never speak to a girl walking alone again." She chuckled, referring to the guy she had choked earlier. Again, her response was a chuckle.

"Is that all you do?" She asked, crossing the street. However, there was no response this time.

Rolling her eyes, she walked towards the apartment building and entered it.

* * *

"Yes sir. Understood sir. Of course sir. No problem sir." Aria sighed as she hung up the phone. Yawning, she slumped forward, resting her head on the table.

Her boss was having a bad day and, as a result of his bad day, decided to unleash hell upon Aria.

The young secretary, however, took all his abuse and yelling. After all, she needed this job more than anything. Quitting wasn't going to pay her rent and yelling at her boss certainly wasn't going to benefit her.

However, she knew that the day would soon come when she would just lose it and walk out. But, for now, she was stuck listening to her boss's every insult.

She sighed and raised her head. Just as she opened her mouth to yawn, the phone rang again.

"Hel-" She began but didn't have a chance to finish as another voice cut her off.

"Come to my office." Her boss said.

"Yes sir." She said before hanging up. She groaned before standing. He was either going to yell at her some more or he had something even more diabolical planned for her.

As she made her way to his office, she made sure that her uniform was on properly and brushed some specks of dust from it. She stopped outside the door and knocked.

"Come in!" An impatient voice called form inside. Taking a deep breath, she entered the room.

"Good morni-" She began before her boss rushed towards her, pulling her to the seat in front of his desk.

"Sit Aria." He said, motioning for her to sit. She slowly took a seat as he hurried back to his seat, clearly excited.

"Are you ok, sir?" She asked. Her 25 year old boss was acting even more strange than usual. His short black hair was gelled and spiked and there was a smile on his lips, a surprise to her as he usually had a scowl or sneer on his lips.

He nodded and cleared his throat.

"As you know, Aria, I came here because my father forced me to." He said. She nodded as he continued.

"My goal was to secure a partnership with Wayne Enterprises." He said. Again, she nodded. She watched in curiosity as he stood and walked around the room before heading towards the window. Suddenly, she gasped and stood.

"He accepted?" She gasped. Rick turned and nodded, a huge smile on his face.

"That's fantastic." Aria smiled, walking towards him. She extended her hand and he smiled, shaking it.

"That's not all." He said. She looked at him, curious as to what he meant.

"There's more?" She asked. He nodded.

"There's to be a big ball tonight at Wayne Manor." He said.

"And I need a date." He said, clearing his throat. She nodded and cleared her throat also.

"I'll look through your contacts book and call up one of your contacts. I'm sure one of them will be able to go with you." She said, turning to leave and get the book. However, he reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling her back in.

"I want you to go with me." He whispered into her ears. Her eyes grew wide before she turned and looked at him.

"Me?" She breathed. He nodded.

"Yes Aria. You. After all, you've been at my side longer than anyone else." He smiled.

"But, sir, I don't-" She began before he cut her off.

"You're going to go. That's final." He growled, releasing her.

"Now get out of my office." He said, turning to face the window. Aria looked at him before leaving the room.

Once out of the room, she let out an annoyed growl before heading over to her desk.

He was a friggin' psycho bastard! One minute, he was whispering in her ear like a lover and the next he was suddenly some controlling psychopath.

She growled to herself as she sat down.

What the hell was she supposed to wear?

However, her question was answered as the door of Rick's office opened.

"We're going shopping." He said, walking away without even bothering to hear her reply.

* * *

"It's too late for the alarm." Minerva smirked as she looked into the man's terrified face as he dropped his security remote.

She took a step forward as he moved backward. He tripped over his feet and fell onto his back.

"Please don't kill me." He begged as he moved backward. Minerva took a step forward as the man continued to push himself backward. He was too terrified to get to his feet and run. Not that running would help him.

Thunder flashed outside as she moved forward, a sadistic smile on her lips. Most of her face, including her right eye, was hidden behind a serpent mask. Her right eye was inside of the serpent's open mouth while the rest of its body curled down her right cheek, looping around her chin and moving downward until it ended on her jawline on the left side of her face. She wore a black corset which ended above her stomach with a strap stretching across from her left side to her right hip and hooking onto her black leather pants. She had straps lacing up the back of her corset.

"Don't kill you?" She asked, her voice and left eye mocking. She took a step forward and chuckled.

"What makes you think I'm going to listen to you?" She asked, chuckling.

The man shook his head and moved backward. He was now pressed against the table.

"Don't worry. It'll be over before you know it." She smiled. However, the man's hand reached under the table.

Within the blink of an eye, he threw a dagger.

Just as fast, Minerva moved out of the way, the dagger hitting the wall behind her, its point stuck inside the wall.

She looked at it before turning back towards the man, a smile on her lips.

"You were hoping that would have killed me and saved you." She chuckled, moving forward. The man's eyes grew wide and his face paled as she loomed over him.

A smile was on her lips as she pulled him to his feet.

"Why don't we aim that dagger again?" She asked, looking at the dagger. The man watched as the dagger pulled itself out of the wall and flew towards him.

"No, don't!" He yelled as it headed towards his heart.

He closed his eyes just as it stopped millimeters from his heart. He opened his eyes to her laughing.

"Don't worry." She chuckled, releasing him. He fell backward on the ground.

"I won't kill you." She smirked. She saw him let out a sigh of relief.

"At least not yet." She smirked. She watched as he became tense once again and chuckled before reaching up and removing her mask.

The man's eyes grew wide as her mask fell away.

"It can't be." He breathed as the girl smiled back at him.

"Surprised?" She asked, chuckling to herself.

"You're supposed to be dead. Ciaran himself said he killed you." He breathed. Minerva chuckled and shook her head before dropping to her knees.

"It was all a plan. He obviously lied." She said.

"Which isn't surprising because we all know it wasn't the first time he lied, now was it?" She growled, her face and voice becoming lethal. Outside, the thunder rumbled as rain began to pour from the sky.

"We didn't do it! He ordered us to!" The man said, shaking his head. He realized why she was there.

"I don't care who ordered you." She said.

"All I know it that you're all going to pay." She said, getting to her feet.

"In one way or the other." She said before turning away. The man looked around frantically for something to defend himself with. His eyes fell on the dagger and, without thinking, he picked it up and hurled it at her retreating figure. He smiled, knowing that she wouldn't be able to dodge that.

However, he felt his heart stop as she turned around and caught the dagger in her hand.

"You sly bastard." She said, an amused smile on her face.

The man's eyes grew wide as she headed towards him. Suddenly, he let out a yell of pain as his right arm twisted behind his back.

"Hmm, how should I kill you?" Minerva wondered aloud as she kneeled in front of him.

"Physically?" She asked, the dagger rising in front of her and slowly pressing itself in his chest. He let out a gasp as it slowly penetrated his chest. His arms were behind his back and his entire body was paralyzed.

"Or mentally?" She asked.

_"Or mentally?"_ Her voice asked inside his head. She chuckled as he let out a yell.

"On second thought, I won't kill you tonight." She said, getting to her feet.

She released him and he let out a groan before gasping as the knife fell to the ground, drops of blood pouring from the cut in his chest.

He looked around and his eyes grew wide as he saw his remote.

"Now, you really should not have done that." Minerva sighed as he hit the security button. Lightening flashed and thunder rumbled.

* * *

"Oh god!" The voices yelled from inside the mansion.

Minerva smiled to herself as she made her way away from the mansion, the shadows offering her shelter and rain washing away the blood staining her black outfit and the blood on her katana blade.

She could imagine the faces of the employees as they entered the study only to see their boss's mutilated figure sitting in the chair, a tiger lily in his hand. The rain continued to fall, the darkness, thunder and roar of the rain providing her with the protection and cover she needed as she made her way away from the mansion.

"Brent's dead. Two more before it's your turn, Ciaran." She said to the rain. Although no one was there, she knew he could hear her.

Even if he was thousands of miles away in London, he was not safe. No matter where he went, she would find him.

And he knew it too. His greatest creation had become his greatest fear. It was only a matter of time before she also became the bringer of his death.

Rather than Minerva, she should have been Thanatos, the bringer of Death.

She chuckled to herself before she disappeared into the night.

* * *

Jason Todd watched from atop the building as the young secretary got out of the taxi. She had just come from a ball at Wayne Manor, where she had accompanied her boss as his date.

She looked different. Instead of the tight bun she normally wore her hair in, she had let it down, the straight brown hair flowing out behind her.

She had gotten rid of her glasses, replacing them with contacts. Her short black dress fitted her perfectly, clinging to her and revealing her well curved body.

However, he had no interest in her or her body. He cared about the man she worked for.

Rick Martes. Son of Thomas Martes, one of the most notorious kingpins in the world. He was currently retired, no doubt using his son to do his dirty work.

Jason knew that Bruce was also watching him, no doubt he had accepted the partnership to keep a closer eye on him.

He watched as the young secretary made her way over to the door of her apartment building. She shivered as the cold wind blew, her short jacket offering no protection whatsoever.

As he stared down at her, he wondered what she knew about Rick.

She looked innocent, but most of the women he met did. However, that didn't mean that they were. He returned his attention towards her.

It was time that he got some dirt on Rick and he was sure she knew something that would help him.

But, before he could even make a move towards her building, a scream came from the alleyway.

Turning, he jumped off the side of the building, heading in the direction of the scream.

* * *

Jason watched as the door of the apartment building opened and saw Alexia leave the building. Where was she going at 1 in the morning? Apparently, she enjoyed roaming around at these hours.

She was dressed much differently than the night before.

Instead of the combat boot and loose pants, she was wearing a short purple dress ending above her knees.

She wore black heels which went up to her knees. Her hair was brushed over her left eye slightly, giving her a different look.

He watched curiously as she looked around before calling for a taxi. Looking around her, she quickly got into the cab.

Without thinking, Jason got to his feet, deciding to follow after the taxi.

After about 17 blocks, the taxi came to a stop. He watched as Alexia got out of the cab. Looking around, she turned and headed towards the club at the end of the block.

She headed down a flight of stairs before she disappeared into the basement of the building.

Jason looked up at the name of the club. _Serpent Lounge. _

What was she doing in a place like that?

* * *

Adrian looked around as he got off of the plane. His black ponytail swayed as the cold wind blew. Exhaling, he pulled his Louis Vuitton trench coat closer around himself.

Why had Ciaran called him back to Gotham City?

The Italian kingpin turned as a Benz pulled up for him.

"Take me to the Grand Hotel." He said to the purple haired girl as he got into the car. She turned and smiled at him.

"Of course, sir." She said, flashing him a somewhat flirty smile. The 33 year old returned the smile before clearing his throat.

"What's your name?" He asked, pulling a cigarette out of his jacket.

"Alexia." She smiled, pulling out a lighter.

"Beautiful name." He smiled at her as she lit the cigarette. She returned the smile and cleared her throat before turning towards the steering wheel again.

"What's your name?" She asked as she navigated through the traffic. He took a puff of his cigarette before smiling.

"Adrian." He said as he exhaled the smoke. She nodded and he rolled down the window before throwing the cigarette out.

A pair of eyes watched as Adrian got out of the car and saw Alexia drive away.

Jason recognized the man as the kingpin Adrian, one of the most notorious drug lords in Italy. Why was he here and why was Alexia driving him around?

His mind flashed to Rick and he wondered if it had something to do with him. No doubt they were planning something. As he watched Alexia drive off, he realized that she must be working for Adrian. So, she was also with them. This was beginning to get even more interesting.

Just in time. He was beginning to get bored. After all, the most exciting thing he had done in the last few days was save a lady from almost getting mugged.

* * *

Minerva turned and headed down the alleyway as she heard the groan. Standing over a man somewhere in his 30's was a young man no older than 21. He was wearing a black hoodie and had a gun in his hand.

"You know, it's not nice to hit others." She said. The man froze halfway.

"Who the hell are you?" He yelled, spinning around and pointing a gun at her. She stared at the gun before sighing.

"Men these days. They just don't care. They point guns at ladies even." She sighed. The guy growled and took a step forward.

"I'm warning you. Go before I shoot." He growled. However, Minerva took a step forward.

"Shoot." She challenged. The guy looked at her and she could see his hand trembling.

However, without another word, he dropped the gun and turned, running away.

"What a coward." Minerva muttered before turning to face the other guy, who was crouching in a corner.

"Don't worry. I won't hurt you." Minerva said, shaking her head. However, the guy got to his feet and turned, running away from her.

"So much for thanks." She muttered as she turned away.

She was supposed to be looking for someone, but she was too busy helping random people.

Just as she was about to head down the alleyway, she heard a scream come from the opposite direction.

Groaning to herself, she turned and ran in the opposite direction, moving with the shadows.

She ran into the alleyway and her eyes grew wide.

"What are you doing?" She growled as she saw a lady crouching in the corner, a man towering over her with a gun in his hand. He turned, a scowl on his face. She gasped and felt her eyes grow wide as she saw his face.

"You?" She asked, disbelief slipping into her voice.

"Are you kidding me?" She growled, taking a step forward.

"I just saved you from being mugged and here you are mugging a woman!" She growled, grabbing the man who she had saved not too long ago. She reached out and grabbed him, pulling him towards her while the woman got to her feet and ran away.

"You goddamn people are like friggin' animals!" She growled, shoving him into the wall. She wrapped her hand around his neck and leaned in.

"If I see you mugging anyone or doing anything like this ever again, I will kill you." She growled before letting him go. As the man fell to the ground, his hand reached out for the gun.

Just as he got to his feet and raised it, she spun around, her fists colliding with his face.

He let out a groan and dropped the gun.

"Run before I kill you." She said, cracking her knuckles. The man got to his feet and turned, running out of the alleyway.

She sighed before shaking her head.

"Long night?" A voice asked. Her head shot up before a smile crossed her face.

"My my, were you stalking me?" She asked, looking into the shadows. There was a chuckle before she saw the outline of a figure.

"More like observing." The voice answered. A figure stepped out of the dark. He was dressed in combat pants, boots, a leather jacket, and black shirt. She could see the well defined abs underneath his shirt. On his face was a red mask.

"The Red Hood is observing me? And here I was thinking I was being discreet. Besides, my work would not be very interesting to someone like you." She smiled before leaning against the wall, her pose somewhat seductive. He chuckled and took a step forward.

"On the contrary, I find your work to be very interesting." He said, folding his arms. She chuckled and put her finger to her lip.

"Really? Because, last time I checked, we both do basically the same thing." She smirked. He didn't answer. Instead, he was looking at her.

"Are you sure it's my work that you find interesting and not something, or someone, else?" She asked, taking a step forward. He chuckled and shook his head.

"No use flirting with me. I'm as heartless as you can get." He said.

"It was worth a try. Besides, I doubt that." She said, winking at him.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to be somewhere. We can continue this conversation some other day." She said before walking past him. However, his hand shot out and clamped around her wrist.

"What do you know about Brent?" He asked. She froze before turning to face him.

"Brent?" She asked, shaking her head. He chuckled before turning her to face him.

"Don't play stupid. I know you were the one who killed him." He said, holding up a tiger lily. She looked at it before smirking.

"If you do something and you do it good, make sure you leave your mark." She said, taking the tiger lily.

"If I recall correctly, there was also an article a few weeks ago about Japanese kingpin, Tsubaki. He was also found with a tiger lily in his hand and a dagger through his heart." He said. She shrugged before pulling her hand out of his grasp.

"Like I said, darling, if you do something and you do it good, always leave your mark. The dagger was a bonus." She smirked, leaning her face closer to his. She smiled at him before thrusting the tiger lily into his hand.

"Keep it as a symbol of our meeting. Or as a kind of calling card." She smiled. He scoffed before dropping it to the ground.

"I don't need a calling card." He said. She shrugged.

"If you say so. Now if you'll excuse me, love, I really have to be somewhere." She whispered before turning and heading towards the shadows.

"By the way, next time we meet, would you rather me call you Red Hood, Robin, or Jason?" She asked before disappearing into the shadows.

Jason was left staring at her. He turned, shaking his head. He was unsure whether she was a contract assassin or a free one. He was sure of one thing, however. She was after something.

The only problem was that he had no clue what it was. As long as he was in the dark, he would have to avoid her.

She was dangerous. Not only because of her high sex appeal, but she herself was dangerous. No person, much less woman would slaughter Brent the way she had.

He looked down at the tiger lily before picking it up and putting it into his jacket. He would hold onto it in case he needed it. He had a feeling that he would need it very soon.

* * *

Sooo, reviews! Tell me what you think! This is my first Batman fic and Jason Todd is one of my fav characters. I tried really hard to capture his personality, but it's kinda hard. Anyways, reviews are appreciated! Thanks!  
-DramaQueen95


	2. Chapter 2

The cold night wind howled as the figure left the apartment building. Jason watched as the figure pulled the jacket tighter, attempting to maintain some level of warmth.

However, the wind persisted, tugging at the jacket. After a few more tugs, it succeeded and the jacket blew open.

Alexia shivered as the wind blew again, passing through her shirt as well as her pants.

It was much colder than the last couple of nights had been. She took a step forward before stopping. Her head shot up, her eyes darting around the street.

However, she quickly lowered her head and continued walking. Jason watched as she got into a taxi.

Where was she going at this time of night?

He took a step forward, intent on following her.

She would lead him to Adrian. He had no doubts about that.

And Aria would lead him to Rick, who would lead him to Thomas.

* * *

Alexia stepped on the accelerator, causing the car to shoot forward. She was currently doing 120 MPH. She smiled as the light turned red.

No red light was going to stop her. Not tonight. She shot past the red light, a smile on her face. She could feel the adrenaline flowing through her veins. That was why she enjoyed street racing.

She smiled and looked in her rear view mirror as the car behind her jumped the red light. The red Turbo Eclipse was right behind her, nearly catching up with her.

She smiled and increased her speed from 120 MPH to 140 MPH. The car fell behind.

The finish line was about 2 miles away.

She would win this race. She needed to. However, just as she turned the bend, a silver Ducati 848 appeared.

She quickly turned the steering wheel, trying to avoid the car. She grasped the steering wheel as the Nissan Silvia spun, the front of the car smashing into the corner of the apartment building on her left. The motorcycle swerved, the biker flying off of it as it fell.

"Shit! Sonofabitch!" She yelled as the airbag exploded in her face. She raised her head to see the red Turbo Eclipse speed ahead, the driver smiling.

She let out an angry yell and got out of the car. She could hear the sirens in the background. The last thing she needed was a confrontation with the police.

Growling to herself, she ran over to the motorcycle and picked it up.

She would not lose this race. She let out a hiss and turned to see the biker running towards her. He was pulling off his helmet, ready to yell at her for the damage she had caused.

"My bike! What ar-" He began before she delivered a kick to his head. He let out a groan before falling backwards. Alexia looked down at him before reaching down and grabbing his helmet.

"Thanks." She smirked, picking the motorcycle up. She pulled on the helmet and jumped onto the motorcycle before speeding off.

She let out a growl as she saw the Turbo Eclipse and increased the speed, turning to smile at him as she pulled up beside him.

"Screw you!" The driver yelled, turning the steering wheel. Alexia swerved out of the way as the car made an attempt to crush her. She looked over her shoulder as the driver lost control and the car went flying out of control.

A smile on her face, she returned her attention to the road and on winning the race.

She looked ahead and saw the finish line. Increasing her speed, she shot past it, the winner of the race.

She got off of the bike and turned to see Adrian looking at her as she removed the helmet.

"Weren't you driving a car?" He asked. She chuckled and nodded as the Turbo Eclipse crossed the finish line.

"I was. But, there was a situation and I ended having to use the Ducati." She smirked.

However, her smirk disappeared as a man walked towards her. He was a middle aged man, with long black hair and a tattoo of a snake winding around his right arm. His face was regretful as he walked towards her.

"What's the matter, Joe? You don't have my money?" Alexia chuckled. However, he shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Alex, but you lost." He said, shaking his head. He watched as her face changed from a joking smile to anger.

"What the hell do you mean I lost? I crossed the finish line! The first person to cross it!" She growled. However, he sighed and shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but you crossed it with another vehicle, not the one you registered with." He sighed.

"So, who won then?" Alexia demanded. Joe sighed and looked in the direction of the Turbo Eclipse. Alexia looked in the direction of the car and saw the driver leaning against the side of his car, a victorious smile on his face. He was dressed in a black and white racing suit.

Alexia shook her head before letting out a growl.

"Don't give me that friggin' bullshit, you sonofabitch! I crossed the line first, so I won!" She said, returning her attention towards Joe. However, he merely sighed.

"I don't know. He's gonna be pissed off if I tell him that you won and not him." He said. Alexia returned her attention towards the guy before turning back to Joe and shaking her head.

"Leave the bastard to me." She growled.

"Alex, don't sa-" He began, but she was already storming towards the guy. He sighed and watched as Alexia approached the guy.

"Listen, I don't know what Joe told you, but I won the race." Alexia said once she had reached the guy. He looked at her before chuckling.

"I think it's obvious that I won." He said, shaking his head. However, she sighed and shook her head.

"You think that you won, but I crossed the line first. Therefore, I'm the winner." She said. However, he looked at her again before laughing, much to Alexia's annoyance.

"Do you know who I am?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Alexia shrugged and rolled her eyes.

"I could care less. All that I know is that I won and the money is mine." She said. He looked at her and chuckled.

"Well, then. If it's money you want so badly, how about you come back to my place with me?" He smirked, reaching out to grab her. However, Alexia scoffed and pushed his hand aside.

"Screw you, asshole. I won the race. I want my money. You can go screw around with whoever you want after I get my money." She growled, losing her patience.

"Listen, tramp, why don't you go and run along before I accidentally run you over with my car?" He chuckled.

"I want my money first." Alexia repeated, looking up at him. However, he laughed before pulling out his wallet. Alexia's eyes flashed to the RM ring on his left pinky finger.

She watched as he took out three $100 bills before spitting on them and then handing them to her.

"Here's your money." He smiled. Alexia looked down at the money as he shoved it in her hand.

"Have fu-" He began but didn't have a chance to finish. His eyes grew wide as Alexia's hand shot forward and her fist clamped his trachea. He let out a choking sound as she squeezed. Angry eyes glared back at him, ready to kill.

"Alex! Let go of him!" A voice yelled. She saw Joe run towards her and smiled as he tried to pry her hand from the guy's neck.

"Come on Joe! By the time you get my hand off, he'll be dead." Alexia laughed, tightening her grip.

"Alex, let him go." Joe pleaded.

"I will as soon as this sonofabitch apologizes." Alexia growled. She returned her attention to the driver, who was beginning to turn red. Smiling to herself, she gave him another squeeze before letting go.

"Jackass." She growled before turning and walking away. She became aware of all eyes watching her. She noticed a pair of vivid green eyes staring at her.

However, she didn't have a chance to see the face as someone tackled her.

"Bitch!" She let out a yell as the driver tackled her. Falling to the floor, he grabbed her stomach.

However, she raised her head, anger in her eyes. She wiped away the blood pouring from her lip before looking up at him.

"You'll pay for that." She growled, standing. He chuckled and motioned for her to attack.

She let out a yell and ran towards him.

He raised his hand, prepared to punch, but stopped as she stopped several feet in front of him.

Then, without warning, her foot shot out. He let out a groan as her foot struck his head.

"Don't tempt me!" She chuckled as he leaned over, clutching his head.

She raised her hand and was about to throw a punch to his head when he caught her hand.

She let out a yell as he twisted her hand behind her back before delivering a punch to her stomach.

"Damn you!" She breathed, trying to regain her breath. She looked up just as he reached down to punch her.

Moving quickly, she narrowly missed being punched in the face.

Cracking her knuckles, she caught his next punch and twisted his hand. He let out a yell as he felt his arm dislocate. Alexia smirked and spun around, delivering an elbow to his temple.

"Bitch!" He growled, holding the side of his head. He launched himself forward once again, determined on pummeling her face with his punch .

Once again, she dodged him. His eyes grew wide as she caught his punch and pulled him forward before flipping her over.

He let out a groan as he landed on his back.

"Now, did you have enough?" She asked, placing her foot on his throat. He looked up at her, anger in his eyes. However, she pressed her foot into his neck, growling down at him. He lowered his eyes and growled to himself before nodding. She chuckled to herself and removed her foot from his neck.

He let out a growl as Joe helped him to his feet. All eyes were on him, secretly laughing at his defeat at the hands of a girl. He growled to himself as he watched her collect her money. He would make her pay.

No one made a fool of Rick Martes. No one.

* * *

"Are you crazy?" Adrian asked as he followed Alexia. She turned and looked at him, a slightly confused look on her face.

He looked at her face before chuckling.

"I'm guessing you had no clue who he was, did you?" He asked.

"That guy I beat up?" She asked. Adrian nodded. Alexia scoffed and shook her head, making it obvious that she didn't know who he was nor did she give a damn.

"That's Rick Martes." Adrian said.

"Who?" Alexia asked, walking towards her apartment building. Adrian looked at her before chuckling.

"Rick Martes. Son of Thomas Martes. Billionaire. He's the heir to his father's fortune." Adrian said.

"A very powerful person with influence on almost everyone." He added. However, Alexia scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Why would that bother me?" She scoffed, shaking her head.

"Are you positive that it doesn't?" Adrian asked, looking over at her. She just kept walking, not answering nor looking at him.

"Or are you just really skilled at hiding your fear?" He asked, reaching out and grabbing her hand. She stopped as he pulled her towards him.

"You know, you're very brave." He whispered, leaning in closer. Their lips were centimeters apart.

"One has to be brave. Especially when there's no one else to take care of them." Alexia responded, looking into his translucent blue eyes. He smiled and shook his head.

"Not anymore. Let me help look after you. You don't need to be brave all the time." He whispered, leaning in closer. Their lips were now a hair's width apart.

"I can't." She responded, shaking her head. He looked down at her before sighing.

"Very well." He said. However, she was not prepared for the kiss that came next. She gasped and felt her breath snag in her throat as he pressed his lips against hers.

Not sure what to do, she remained still before she felt him wrap his arms around her and pull her closer.

Unable to resist any longer, she closed her eyes and pulled him closer. She groaned in delight as he slipped his tongue into her mouth.

"We should go somewhere more private." She whispered after they broke apart.

* * *

"Hold on." Alexia whispered as Adrian began to pull her shirt. He had taken her back to his hotel room. It was more comfortable than her apartment and definitely soundproof.

"What?" He asked, looking up at her. She smiled and reached down, looping her arms around his head.

"Can we at least have some wine or something?" She whispered, her voice suddenly becoming seductive.

He raised an eyebrow before nodding.

"Of course." He smiled. He picked up the phone and ordered wine from room service.

"Now, where were we?" He asked, looking over at her. She smirked and climbed onto his lap.

"I believe we were somewhere here." She whispered, raising his hands and resting them on her shoulder.

"Right." He smirked, squeezing her shoulder before pulling her in. She gasped in delight and threw her head back as his lips began to caress her skin.

"Oh god." She moaned as he began to suck on her collarbone. She wrapped her arms around his head, pulling him closer before shuddering as his breath caressed her neck.

"Lower." She whispered, directing his head lower. He chuckled and nipped at her shoulder. She shuddered as he began to unbutton her shirt and pressed his lips against her skin. She pushed herself up and straddled him, wrapping her legs around his waist.

She moaned as she pressed herself against his rock hard abs. Just as he unbuttoned her shirt, there was a knock at the door.

Growling, he stood and went over to it.

"Thank you." She heard him say before he returned with a bottle of wine.

"Now, where were we?" He asked before he set the wine down. Alexia smirked and stood, walking towards him.

"I believe," She began, backing him up against the chair.

"That we," She continued, picking up the wine and pouring some.

"Were right about," She began before drinking some.

"Here." She whispered, taking another sip. She bent down and pressed her lips against his, passing the wine from her mouth to his.

He moaned in delight as her tongue entered his mouth.

Alexia pulled apart, breathless. However, she didn't get a chance to catch her breath as he grabbed her and flung her onto the couch.

"We were here." He said, reaching down and pulling her shirt off. She sucked in a breath as he reached down and pressed a kiss against her stomach. However, just as he reached down to unclasp her bra and pull it off, her phone rang.

"Damn it!" She growled, sitting up.

"Hello?" He watched as she answered the watched as her face changed and she sighed.

"What's the matter?" He asked after she hung up the phone. She sighed and stood.

"My boss needs me to come into work for a few hours." She sighed.

"What?" He growled. She nodded and stood, looking around for her shirt.

"I'm sorry." She said as she pulled her shirt on.

"Can we at least have some fun before you leave?" He asked, leaning back seductively. Alexia smirked and nodded.

* * *

"That was amazing!" Alexia smirked as Adrian lay besides her. He let out a chuckle before reaching towards the table besides the bed and pulling out a cigarette.

He put one in his mouth, lit it, and took a drag before blowing out the smoke and turning towards Alexia.

Smirking, she propped herself up on her arms before grabbing the cigarette and stubbing it out in the ashtray.

"No smoking, bad boy." She smiled as she pushed herself towards him, slipping her tongue into his mouth. He grabbed her and pulled her into him, his arms wrapping around her.

Gasping, she pulled apart before smiling at him.

"I should go." She said, getting to her feet. He nodded and planted another kiss on her lips before she stood.

She smiled at him as she pulled on her shirt.

"I think you need this." Adrian smirked, holding up her pants. She leaned over him and took it, planting a long kiss on his lips while she did so.

"Thanks." She breathed as they broke apart. He watched as she got dressed and stood, following her to the door. She stopped and looked at his naked body before chuckling.

"I'll see you later." She whispered, looking at him. He nodded and pulled her into a hug. She gasped as he sucked on her neck and felt him press himself into her.

"Stop before you make me stay and get fired." She whispered, pulling herself away. He chuckled and nodded.

"I'll wait for you." He said.

"Like that?" She asked, looking at his naked body. He chuckled and nodded.

"Just like this." He smirked.

"I'll try to hurry back." She smiled before turning and heading to the elevator.

"Fine." He said before closing the door.

* * *

Jason watched as Alexia left the building, her pace quick and hurried.

It was almost as if she was late for something.

Following her every move, he left the spot he had been waiting in and followed after her.

He was going to find out where she was going.

And who she was meeting.

* * *

"What do I do now?" Adrian mumbled to himself as he wandered back into the living room. He picked up the glass and poured himself some wine.

"What to do, what to do." He repeated to himself as he drank the contents of the glass before sighing and pouring another glass.

"How about arranging for your burial?" A voice asked. He choked on the wine before turning around and gasping.

Leaning against the window was a figure.

"It's been a long time. Almost 10 years, right Adrian?" She asked as she moved towards him.

He let out a gasp and stumbled backwards, falling into the couch.

"It can't be." He breathed, shaking his head as the figure approached him.

"What? Surprised to see me alive?" She asked, smiling at him. He shook his head, unable to get over his shock.

"Oh, but it is." She smiled her sadistic smile at him before stepping forward. She smirked and looked down at him as cold sweat began to coat his body.

"My, you're sweating nonstop." She said, reaching down to wipe the sweat away.

He shivered as her hands ran along his body. She smiled and her eyes glinted as she looked at his body.

"Is it just me or have you gotten even _hotter_?" She purred seductively, reaching out to touch his abs. He let out a groan as she stroked his abs.

"I see someone is excited to see me. I'm glad to see you too." She smiled, leaning towards him. His eyes grew wide as she suddenly pulled out her sais.

"No! Don't!" He yelled, closing his eyes.

"Don't what?" A voice asked. Adrian opened his eyes to see Alexia looking down at him. He looked down and realized he was lying on her lap.

"Nightmare?" She asked, pulling her hands through his hair. He looked at her before shaking his head.

"I thought you left." He said. She looked at him, slightly confused before shaking her head.

"I didn't leave. I've been here since you brought me here." She said. His eyes grew wide before he shook his head.

"Really?" He asked. She nodded before looking down at him.

"Are you okay, baby?" She asked. He nodded and let out a groan before sitting up.

"Sorry babe." He groaned, shaking his head. She chuckled before leaning in and pressing a kiss to his lips.

"That's good, babe." He smirked, licking her lips as she giggled.

"Really?" A voice asked. His eyes shot open and he gasped as he saw Minerva standing over him.

"Where's Alexia?" He asked, looking around the apartment. She simply smiled at him before responding.

"She left. A little while ago." She replied, watching as his eyes grew wide. He shook his head, obviously confused.

"No, she was just here!" He said, looking around furiously for her. Where was she hiding?

"It's just you and me." Minerva smirked, heading over to him.

"No! Don't come any closer!" He yelled, moving backwards.

"What? Why? Are you okay?" Alexia asked, suddenly appearing in front of him. He looked at her before shaking his head and stepping back.

"Don't come any closer!" He yelled, making his way into the kitchen. He looked around and his eyes fell on a knife. He picked it up and gestured at Alexia.

"Move!" He yelled, pushing the knife towards her. Her eyes grew wide as she stepped back.

"Are you okay? Babe, it's me, Alexia." She said, moving backwards as he moved closer to her with the knife. His eyes relaxed before he dropped his hand and shook his head in frustration.

"I'm sorry." He said, approaching her with the knife still in his hand. However, she continued to move back, unsure of his intentions. Sensing her fear, he shook his head and lowered the knife.

"I won't hurt you, babe." He said, reaching out and grabbing her. He felt her tense at his touch before he pulled her into a hug.

"Calm down." He breathed against her neck before pressing his lips against it.

"It's not wise to run around with a knife." She suddenly chuckled. He gasped and pulled apart, his eyes wide.

Minerva was smirking back at him. He let out a yell and stumbled backwards.

"Stay back!" He yelled, raising the knife at her. She chuckled before walking towards him.

"What are you going to do? Kill me again?" She taunted, raising a mocking eyebrow at him.

"I'm warning you!" He yelled at her, gesturing towards her with the knife. She chuckled and raised her sais at him.

"I'll kill you, you bitch!" He yelled, raising the knife into a stabbing position.

"What?" Alexia suddenly asked, looking back at him with a scared look. He looked at her before blinking and shaking his head.

"No. Not you. Her!" He yelled, pointing in the corner as Minerva smirked back at him.

Alexia turned to look in the direction he was pointing in before shaking her head.

"Baby, are you okay? There's no one there." She replied, looking at him with a confused look as she placed her hand on his shoulder. However, he growled and shook his head.

"She's right there! She's laughing at me!" He yelled as Minerva chuckled at him.

"Are you sure I'm here or are you just the only one seeing me?" Minerva asked, stepping forward with a smirk on her face.

"Stay back! I'm warning you, you bitch!" He yelled, raising the knife again as he pushed Alexia away from him.

"What are you doing? Who are you yelling at?" Alexia asked, obviously scared now as she backed against the wall.

"Her!" He yelled, pointing at Minerva. Alexia looked in the direction before turning back to him.

"Who? There's no one there!" She yelled.

"There is! I see her! She's going to kill me!" He yelled as Minerva continued to move towards him.

"Only you can see me." Minerva whispered, suddenly appearing behind him. His eyes grew wide as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Behind me! She's right behind me, holding my shoulder!" He yelled, turning back to Alexia.

"There's no one there!" Alexia yelled, shaking her head. He let out an impatient growl before turning around. Minerva was standing there, a smirk on her face.

"Right there! Don't you see her smirking?" He yelled, spinning to face Alexia. However, she was no longer there.

"Alexia?" He asked, taking a step forward.

"Alexia!" He yelled, panicking as he looked around the room.

"She's not here." Minerva whispered into his ear. He let out a yell and spun around, slashing at the air with his knife.

"Adrian!" A voice suddenly yelled. He gasped as he saw Alexia on the floor, blood gashing from a wound in her chest.

He looked at the knife in his hands, which was now bloody.

"Oh my god!" He yelled, falling to his knees and grabbing Alexia in his arms.

"I'm so sorry!" He yelled, looking down at the bleeding Alexia, who was gasping.

"For what?" Minerva asked, appearing behind him. He let out a growl and spun around.

"You bitch!" He yelled, spinning around, ready to stab her.

However, a shocked Alexia was staring back at him.

"What did I do?" She asked as she backed away from him. His eyes grew wide and he felt his heart stop.

"Weren't you just bleeding?" He breathed, looking at Alexia who was just bleeding. She looked at him with a confused and scared look.

"No. I went into the kitchen." She said, pointing towards the kitchen. His eyes grew wide as he looked down at the knife in his hands. It was bloody.

"But the knife," He began as he held up the bloody knife.

"What are you talking about? There's no knife in your hand." A puzzled Alexia replied, looking at his empty hand.

He looked down at the bloody knife before looking up at her again. However, she was lying on the ground, blood pouring from her chest again.

"Alexia!" He yelled, running over to her. He picked her up and carried her over to the couch as a laughing Minerva stood behind him.

"You've killed her. Just like you killed me." She hissed, moving towards him. He looked down at the dying Alexia, shaking his head in shock.

"I didn't." He breathed, fear and panic consuming him. He couldn't have killed her.

"What didn't you do?" Alexia asked, looking up at him. His eyes grew wide as he looked at her chest. It wasn't bleeding anymore.

"Who are you?" He breathed, moving backwards on the couch.

"What are you talking about? It's me." A puzzled Alexia replied, moving towards him. He shook his head and moved backwards, away from her.

"Who are you? Where is she, you bitch?" He yelled, insanity beginning to consume him.

"Adrian, are you okay?" Alexia asked, raising her hand to touch him. However, he let out a yell and got to his feet, picking the knife up as he did so.

"Who are you and where is she? Answer me, you bitch!" He yelled, moving backwards as he raised the knife in defense.

"Who? Me?" Minerva suddenly whispered in his ears before breathing against his neck. He spun around, randomly slashing at the air. He heard a chuckle and turned to see Minerva in front of him. Sitting on the couch was a terrified Alexia, clutching a pillow.

"Adrian? Baby, are you okay?" She whispered as she watched her boyfriend going insane, unsure what to do.

He looked at her and then Minerva and then at her once again before shaking his head.

"Who are you?" He screamed at her, moving backwards towards the wall.

"It's me, Adrian. Alexia. Remember?" Alexia asked, getting to her feet and moving towards him.

"Stay back! Don't come any closer!" He yelled, raising the knife towards her. She froze while Minerva continued walking towards him.

"I said stay back or I'll kill you!" He yelled, turning the knife towards Minerva.

"I didn't move!" Alexia yelled as she suddenly moved backwards.

"Not you! Her!" Adrian yelled, pointing towards Minerva.

"There's no one there. Adrian, there's no one there!" Alexia replied in an exasperated voice, shaking her head. He looked over at Minerva as she smiled. She chuckled and continued walking towards him, not paying attention to his threats.

"Stay back!" He continued yelling at her. She ignored him and pulled out her sais, a sadistic smirk on her face.

"Stay away from me!" He screamed as he backed up against the wall.

"There's no one else here! Adrian, control yourself and breathe for a minute! There's no one else in this room." Alexia said, gesturing around the room. Adrian let out a yell as Minerva stopped in front of him.

"Stat away!" He yelled while Alexia looked at him, realizing that she wasn't getting through to him. He was gone, lost in whatever world he was in. Minerva simply smirked at him and continued moving forward.

Unable to think rationally, Adrian looked down at the knife before plunging it through his stomach.

"Adrian!" Alexia screamed as he fell to his knees, blood gushing from his stomach and mouth. He pulled out the knife and looked up at Alexia's mortified face. However, he only saw Minerva standing over him, a victorious smile on her face.

"I see you made the right choice." She smirked, her eyes glinting evilly. He looked down and saw a bloody Alexia lying on the floor.

"Alexia!" He yelled, moving towards her. Minerva chuckled as he looked up at her with anger.

"You bitch!" He growled at her before looking down at Alexia. However, she was no longer lying on the floor bleeding.

He gasped and looked up to see Minerva standing above him with her sais. At her side was a smiling and somewhat puzzled Alexia.

"What are you doing, Adrian?" Alexia asked, looking down at him with a suddenly naughty look. He looked down and saw that he was no longer bleeding. Gasping, he looked up at Alexia, who smirked at him.

He looked around and his eyes fell on the knife. It was bloody. But, how was that possible?

He shook his head before he began moving backwards on his hands. What the hell was going on? He didn't know what was real and what wasn't!

Insanity had finally consumed him. He got to his feet and began to laugh. Alexia's face became terrified as his laughter increased.

"Are you okay, Adrian?" She asked as he approached the knife.

"Adrian? Baby what are you doing?" She asked as he picked up the knife. She let out a yell as he plunged it through his chest.

She watched in horror and continued screaming as he removed the knife before driving it into his chest several times.

"Adrian!" She yelled as he continued to stab himself at various points on his body.

She watched in horror as he picked up the knife and held it to his neck.

She felt her breath stop in her throat as he put it to his neck before pulling it across, slitting his neck.

Minerva chuckled as she saw Adrian's bloody body drop to the ground. His blood continued running, staining the carpet a deep crimson.

* * *

Jason watched as the ambulance carried away the body of Adrian.

Apparently, he had been stabbed multiple times in his body.

There was no leads or ideas as to who the killer was.

The only clue was a tiger lily found in his hand at the scene of the crime.

He watched as Alexia appeared, looking around at the ambulance and police cars.

He watched as she approached an officer and spoke to him before she let out a scream and covered her mouth.

Jason saw her drop to the ground, tears pouring down her face as she covered her mouth.

* * *

Soooooooo, reviews! I know it was probably a confusing chappie! I'll explaning everything in the future. However, you're allowed to guess or tell me what you think happened! Until my next update!  
-DramaQueen95


	3. Chapter 3

Jason watched as Alexia pulled on her jacket and headed towards the truck. He watched as she said something to the driver before he pulled off.

Sighing, she turned and began to head back towards her apartment.

Jason dropped down from his hiding place and watched as the door closed behind her.

As fast as a bullet, he threw a shuriken, stopping the door from closing. Smiling, he moved towards the door and slipped into the building, grabbing his shuriken before he did so.

* * *

Alexia let out a sigh as she sat on her windowsill and dropped her head into her hand.

"How the hell did this shit happen?" She asked, shaking her head.

"Running, are we?" A voice suddenly asked. She jumped up and spun around, her fists raised. Her eyes narrowed as she found herself face to face with none other than the Red Hood.

"How the hell did you get into my apartment?" She growled, stepping forward and glaring at him. He chuckled and took a step forward, smiling to himself as she took a step back, slightly intimidated.

"I saw what happened with Adrian." He casually said, waiting to see her reaction. At once, she froze and dropped her fist. She turned away, her expression unreadable.

"I left him perfectly fine. Then, I come back and find him dead." She said, shaking her head as she headed towards the window.

"That's too bad." He smirked, walking towards her. She spun around, her eyes hard.

"What do you mean that's too bad? He's dead, you bastard!" She growled, raising her fists again. He chuckled and nodded, amused at her reaction.

"Don't pretend to be sad. We both know you're not. You're leaving town." He smirked, moving towards her before stopping and folding his arms.

"So? Why should I stay?" She asked, shaking her head before she turned away. Jason chuckled and shrugged as he moved closer to her.

"Why shouldn't you stay? The guy you liked just died and you're leaving town. Doesn't really seem as if you liked him." Jason smiled as she spun around, her face livid with anger.

"Do you have something to hide? Is that why you're leaving?" He asked, raising an eyebrow in an attempt to provoke her. Alexia responded just as he wanted as she growled and stepped forward, her face red with rage.

"Are you suggesting that I have something to do with his death?" She asked, her tone harsh and as sharp as a knife. Jason chuckled at her and shook his head.

"No. Just that I'd expect you to stay back and get revenge." He said in a voice telling her it should have been obvious.

Alexia scoffed and sat on the sill again, turning her back towards him.

"Why would I want to get revenge? He took his own life. No one killed him or anything. The police said there was no sign of breaking and entering. He was the only one in the room." She said, turning to face him. However, Jason shook his head.

"No, he wasn't. He didn't take his own life. He was killed." He said, watching as shock overcame her facial features. Alexia gasped before putting her hand over her mouth.

"What? That can't be true. That's not true." She breathed, clearly shocked. Jason nodded as her eyes grew wide.

"He was. By Minerva." He replied, watching as she leaned against the window.

"Who?" She asked, the name unfamiliar to her.

"An assassin." Jason replied, causing her to hold her breath.

"But, he was in the apartment alone. There was also security. For god's sake, he was staying in the penthouse suite. There was no way she could have gotten up there. There is a separate elevator that you need to take to get to his apartment. It's impossible for her to get up there, unless she climbed the building." Alexia said, shaking her head as she thought about it. There was no way he was killed. It was impossible.

"Well, she made it into the apartment and killed him." Jason replied, watching as her face became skeptical. However, Alexia rose and scoffed, folding her arms.

"How do you know that she killed him? Don't make crap up. He probably did take his own life." Alexia growled as she moved to grab a box.

"Unless you killed him." She suddenly added, her eyes becoming dark as she turned to face him. She watched as Red Hood took a step back before he threw his head back and laughed.

"Me? What makes you think I killed him?" He asked, curious about how she reached that conclusion.

"Well, you seem to know a lot about his death. After all, you are the only one who seems to believe he was murdered." She replied as she straightened and folded her arms.

"Besides, we both know what you do. The infamous Red Hood. You do good for us and clean up Gotham City, but we all know that you have no problem with killing those who get into your way as well as criminals." She added, her expression suddenly changing.

"I see your point. I do eliminate criminals, but I didn't kill him. If I did, would I be here?" He asked, his voice calm and composed. Alexia turned away, her jaw set.

Jason watched as she turned away and smiled to himself as he saw her jaw set in place. She was thinking about what he had said. However, what she had said registered itself in his mind.

"Oh, so you did know who Adrian was?" He suddenly asked, leaning against the wall. She tensed before turning and nodding.

"Yes. I wouldn't have gone out with a guy I didn't even know. I knew he was the Italian kingpin." She replied before she shrugged.

"I do my research." She added as if it were nothing.

"I see. Nice to know you're so thorough." He replied, a smirk in his voice.

"You still didn't tell me why you believe he was murdered." She put the box in her hand back on the floor.

"It's simple. The assassin left her calling card." He answered as she looked up at him, confused.

"But, the police didn't find any cards." She replied, shaking her head.

"I know. Because her card isn't a card. It's her symbol. She left this." He held up the tiger lily.

"How did you get that? Wasn't it in police custody?" She asked, before she remembered who he was.

"Wasn't very difficult. So, are you going to get your revenge or not?" He asked, his voice somewhat questioning. Alexia shook her head and turned away, hugging herself.

"No. I'm leaving town. I don't want to deal with this." She said, shaking her head.

"So, you _are _running?" He asked, watching as she spun around to face him.

"Yes, I am! I don't need this! This isn't my concern!" She replied as she spun to face him.

"If you say so." Was his reply. She let out a sigh before she moved towards him.

"Then, what do you suggest I do?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"I don't know. You're the one who loved him." She gave him a look before chuckling.

"I don't love. I learned not to a long time ago." She was suddenly in front of him.

"You know, I'm going to miss you stalking me." She said seductively before leaning in and pressing her lips against his. His eyes widened in surprise before he pulled her closer and roughly kissed her. She let out a groan and opened her mouth as his tongue plunged in and began to explore.

She let out a gasp as he bit her lip before pulling away, a dazed look in her eyes.

"Thanks for the farewell present. Try not to get killed by anyone." She winked before she turned around and grabbed the box.

"Same to you." He replied as she let out a chuckle. She turned around and smirked to herself as she saw she was standing alone.

"Bye, Red Hood." She smiled before walking out of her apartment.

* * *

Jason watched as the cab drove away, Alexia in it.

She had decided to leave after all. Not that he cared. Her farewell present had been wonderful and enough for him.

At least, he knew that she was not Minerva. Unless, she had already completed her job here.

His face changed as he turned in the direction she had just left in.

He wanted to go after her, but decided against it. She was gone. He didn't need to worry about her anymore. Besides, there was no way she was Minerva.

And, if she was Minerva, she was gone. Yet, somehow in the pit of his stomach, he had a feeling that Minerva was going to stick around.

Shaking his head, he turned away.

"Not my problem." He growled as he walked towards the edge of the building, his mind racing.

His mind flashed to Aria, the cowardly secretary. She was his next target. He needed to find out what Rick was up to. For that, he would need to watch her constantly.

He had a feeling that her boss was the next person on Minerva's list.

From the looks of her kills, Minerva was taking out drug dealers. And not just any drug dealers. She was aiming for the kingpins.

He chuckled to himself as he disappeared into the shadows. Minerva's appearance was beginning to become even more interesting.

* * *

"I understand." Aria replied as she listened to her boss's yelling. He was upset.

No, upset was an understatement.

He was pissed off. Beyond angry at her.

And why? Because his date had stood him up the night before.

He was angry because the girl _he _had wanted to go on a date with, the girl _he _had told Aria to call, had stood him up.

Rather than being upset at her, he was angry at Aria because he claimed _she_ was the one who had called his date and that _she _should have made sure his date showed up.

Aria closed her eyes and listened as he vented his anger on her. Then, he stopped and abruptly hung up.

Sighing, Aria hung up the phone before she leaned forward, dropping her head into her hand.

"Dear God, why am I still here?" She sighed as she shook her head. Her head shot up as the phone rang once again.

"Than-" She began before an angry voice interrupted her.

"Where is my lunch?" Rick's angry voice demanded. Aria's eyes looked over to the clock. It was only 11 am.

"But, sir-" She began before he cut her off again.

"Don't 'but sir' me! Get me my lunch!" He yelled before the line went dead.

Aria looked at the phone before she hung it up, her jaws clenched.

"Fine." She growled, getting to her feet.

* * *

"Thank you." Aria smiled as she placed the order for Rick's lunch. As she looked out the window of the diner Rick enjoyed ordering from, her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" She answered, watching the light outside change.

"I'm going out to lunch with Tania. I'll be back at 1 or 2. Have lunch and be back in the office before I get back." Rick's voice answered from the other end of the phone. Before she could respond, the line went dead.

Shaking her head, she looked down at the phone before she turned and headed back to the counter.

"I'm sorry. Can you cancel the order I just placed?" She asked, batting her eyes at the guy behind the counter. He looked annoyed before a smile crossed his face and nodded.

"Of course." He smiled. She returned the smile before she looked at the menu.

"Can I get a coffee and a Grilled Chicken Salad?" She asked, turning back towards the guy. He smiled and nodded before he turned to give the orders to the chef.

Aria let out a sigh before she turned and headed towards an empty booth.

"What an ass." She mumbled as she sat waiting for her order, her thoughts drifting to her boss. She looked out the window, her eyes narrowing. She looked over towards the door as it opened and saw a guy in his early twenties stroll in.

He had gelled back black hair and deep green eyes. He was dressed in black cargo pants, a white wife beater, and a black leather jacket.

She watched as he looked around the diner before she lowered her eyes.

"Your order." A voice said above her. She looked up as the waiter delivered her order and smiled.

"Thanks." She said as he set it down. She looked over at her utensils and straightened them, placing the knife directly next to the spoon.

She began picking at the food, no longer hungry. Suddenly, a shadow fell over her.

She looked up and found herself face to face with the attractive stranger who had entered the diner seconds ago.

"Is this seat occupied?" He asked, his voice deep and compelling. She couldn't help but notice how green his eyes were or the stubble on his cheek. However, she pulled herself together and shook her head.

"No." She replied, returning her attention to her food as he sat.

"Thanks." He said. A nod was her reply. She looked down at the food, calming herself down.

She didn't need a romance at the moment. No, she had gone so long without a relationship. She had learned the nature of men from an early age. As it was, there was no way any guy would want to pursue a relationship with her. She was married to her work and hardly had time for herself. Unlike the other women she saw walking around dressed in the latest style, she was always dressed professionally. A business suit, her hair in a tight bun, and her glasses. Cool, composed, professional. Men never spared her a second glance when she was walking down the street. Hell, some of them didn't even bother to look at her.

She had a mission in life and a love interest didn't exactly fit into the picture.

'No matter how tall, dark, and sexy he is.' She thought as she snuck a glance at the stranger sitting across from her.

"The name's Jay." The stranger suddenly said to her. She looked up, her eyes hard and emotionless, and saw a smile on his face. She had temporarily forgotten he was at the table with her.

'I didn't ask.' Was what she wanted to reply. However, she merely nodded.

"Aria." She said, looking down at her salad. She finally took a bite of the lettuce, avoiding looking at the stranger, who she knew was looking at her.

"Beautiful name." He smiled, watching as she gazed out the window. She turned towards him and gave him a curt smile before returning to her salad.

"So, what's a beautiful girl like you eating all alone for?" He asked, leaning back. Aria felt a vein in her head throb, wanting to turn and ask him why it mattered.

However, her phone rang before she could say anything. Just in time. She looked down at the caller's ID, grateful to whoever was calling her.

_Rick. _

She let out an unnoticeable sigh before she answered the phone. She supposed she should have been happy he called and stopped her from being rude. However, the minute she answered, she immediately regretted doing so.

"Where are you?" Rick's voice growled over the phone.

"What?" Aria asked, confused. She looked down at her watch, confused. It was only 11:30.

"Why are you not in the office?" He demanded. He obviously didn't know how to speak politely.

"I'm eating lunch. You said you would be back until 1 or 2 pm." She replied, struggling to keep her voice calm.

"Well, I'm back. My date canceled." He growled impatiently. Aria groaned internally as she realized she was in trouble. She should have just gone back to the office.

Now, she would have to face his anger because of his date. She now felt dread growing inside her, not wanting to return to the office.

"Right. I'll be there in a few minutes." She said, already grabbing her purse. She looked down at her half finished salad and sighed.

"Hurry up! And bring me lunch!" Rick yelled over the phone before abruptly hanging up. Aria let out a sigh before she hung up the phone.

He was so demanding. She looked up and remembered that there was someone at the table with her.

However, Jay was looking at a menu, oblivious to her conversation. Aria stood and saw him look up.

"Bye." She said, turning and heading towards the counter before he could stop her.

Aria quickly ordered Rick's lunch, listening as an annoyed chef prepared it.

After it was finished, she quickly paid before she turned and left the diner. As she crossed the street, she could feel Jay's eyes on her back.

However, she stared ahead, pushing him from her mind. She didn't have time to think about sexy males, not with a pissed Rick waiting to eat her alive the minute she entered the office.

* * *

Jay, alias Jason, watched as Aria left the diner.

Just as he had thought. She was boring. Not the kind of woman who would know the true nature of her boss nor the kind of woman who would be his accomplice. She was too sophisticated and too much of a perfectionist.

He had seen her fixing her utensils as well as the napkin before she had begun to eat. He watched as she crossed the street. Despite himself, he chuckled as he saw her look at the light, making sure it was green before she crossed the street.

She was afraid of jade walking. Not the kind of woman to assist a drug lord in his crimes nor did he think she would knowingly work for someone like that.

So much for using her to gather information about Rick.

He leaned back and sighed. He would kill Rick himself, but he wanted Minerva to make another appearance.

He knew that she would not do so if Rick was dead. After all, he was her next victim.

It was only a matter of time before she killed again.

But, this time, he would be there waiting to take her down.

* * *

Minerva let out an angry growl as the man grabbed her wrist. The rain pasted her hair in her face.

"Get off of me!" She huffed, pulling her hand and then flipping the man. She turned and folded her fists as she saw the ninjas suddenly behind her.

She chuckled before returning her attention to the leader, the one she had just flipped.

"So, what does he want?" She asked, pulling out her sais.

"Come on. You're smarter than that." He smiled at her. Minerva chuckled and nodded.

"Well, sorry to say, but you won't be completing your job." She said.

She dodged as the ninja charged towards her before spinning and delivering a punch to his abdomen.

Laughing, she watched as he crumpled to his knees and coughed up some blood before she turned to the other ninjas.

"Are you guys just decoration?" She smirked, waiting for them to attack.

Without a word, several of them ran towards her. She let out a pleased squeal as she dodged and threw punches.

Two fell as she delivered a kick to their heads. Three more charged towards her.

"What a workout!" She exclaimed as she continued fighting. As she killed them and watched them disappear in puffs of black smoke, more rose from the shadows.

"He sent the entire clan for me, didn't he?" She asked as she stabbed one with her sai. The head ninja rose and raised his hand, gesturing for the others to stop fighting. He turned towards Minerva and pulled out his katana.

"One on one now?" Minerva asked, holding her sais in front of her as she got into a fight stance. He nodded and she smiled before bowing, not moving her eyes from the ninja.

The minute she straightened, he charged towards her, his katana raised. She smirked and quickly stepped aside, the katana blade missing her. Rainwater sprayed up as she moved with agility.

He spun around as quickly as lightning and swung the blade once again.

At an inhuman speed, Minerva dodged the blade and sliced with her sai. She felt it collide with flesh and looked down at the blade dripping with fresh blood.

She looked over at the ninja, who was clutching his upper arm and glaring at her. Without a word or utter of pain, he charged towards her.

Minerva raised her sai, prepared to run him through. However, before he reached her, he disappeared.

She let out a growl as she turned and looked around.

"Using shadow tricks, are we? Did Ciaran teach you to fight?" She growled, her eyes looking into the shadow. She took a step back, her ears listening for any movement.

No human ears would have picked up the almost silent exhale with the rain beating down on the roof.

However, Minerva spun around just as the figure moved towards her. Sais in her hand, she felt it plunge through the man's heart before she pulled it out and watched him drop to the ground.

"Those tricks don't work on me." She smirked as she watched him disappear in a puff of black smoke.

She chuckled as she straightened and turned towards the rest of the ninjas.

"Tell Ciaran that if he want me, let him come and get me himself. Don't waste my time by sending these amateurs." She growled as she replaced her sais.

"After all, I am his monster." She smiled at them. However, her eyes changed as she saw the outline of Red Hood on the roof three houses away.

"Go!" She yelled, dismissing the ninjas. She watched as the disappeared and saw Jason moving towards her. He was in front of her within a few seconds.

"Are you stalking me?" She couldn't help smiling as he stopped in front of her. He chuckled and folded his arms.

"Don't flatter yourself." He replied in a gruff voice.

"If you say so." She said, shrugging before she turned away.

"What did you do to Adrian?" He asked. She stopped and chuckled before turning to face him.

"I see you saw my latest work. It was a masterpiece, wasn't it?" She couldn't help expressing her pride in her work.

"The funny thing was I didn't even kill him." She smirked.

"Really?" He asked, cocking his head in an interested way. She chuckled and nodded, moving towards him.

"He took his own life." She breathed as she stopped inches from him.

"After all, how could I kill him? I wasn't even in the room with him." She said as she reached out and ran a finger up his chest. She felt his muscles contract and knew that he was internally yelling at himself for responding to her touch.

"Don't beat yourself up." She smirked as he tensed up.

"You're still a guy. It's natural." She chuckled. He knew she was referring to the way his body had reacted to her touch. However, being a guy didn't change the fact that she was a murderer who had killed several drug lords.

"Who were they?" He asked, referring to the ninjas.

"Some old friends." She responded, noticing the way he didn't react.

"Jealous?" She teased, leaning in closer. He chuckled and shook his head.

"As if. They can have you." He replied. She did a pouty face and shook her head.

"You don't know how to treat a lady, do you?" She asked, shaking her head as she pulled back.

"Don't flatter yourself. You're not exactly a lady. After all, which lady would kill Brent the way you did? or Adrian?" He asked, raising a questioning eyebrow. She chuckled and nodded before carelessly shrugging her shoulders.

"Very well. You got me. But, if you'll excuse me, I need to go. My hair frizzes easily." She smirked, gesturing to her hair and the rain. She turned and was about to walk away when she felt his hand clamp around her wrist.

"I'm afraid," He began, pulling her towards him.

"I can't let you do that, sweets." He said as she crashed into his chest and he clamped his arms around her. He was aware of his arms wrapping around her chest.

"Oh, not on the second date, sweetheart." She purred as she rubbed against him before she pushed away and spun around to punch him.

"You're fast, toots." He chuckled as he caught her fist and pulled her against him. She chuckled and shrugged before leaning in closer so their lips were only centimeters apart.

"One has to be in my field." She whispered before she pulled back and rammed her head into his. Caught by surprise, he released her and grasped his forehead.

Without wasting another second, she turned and began to run.

"You're not getting away that easily!" Jason growled as he caught himself and began running after her.

She chuckled and jumped to another roof before she turned and smiled at him.

"Really? Because I think I am. But, we'll have our third date soon, lover." She smiled a Cheshire smile at him before winking. Rain ran down her face as she reached into her pocket.

"Now you see me," She began as lightening flashed.

"Now you don't." Her voice said as the lightening stopped. Jason looked at the spot where she had been standing. Well, about a second ago.

It was now empty.

"Damn it!" He growled, running towards the spot she had been standing in.

He wasn't going to let her get away this time.

His eyes grew wide as he saw a figure a few building away. He watched as the figure slipped into one of the windows of the building.

"Got you!" He smiled to himself as he ran towards the building.

He jumped and landed on the fire escape. He quickly pulled aside the curtain and entered the room, not prepared for what he was about to see.

* * *

"What an asshole!" Aria growled as she pulled off her jacket.

She just got home and was soaked from head to toe because life had decided to make it rain on the one day she had forgotten her umbrella.

"I swear to God, one day he'll get what's coming to him." She mumbled as she pulled off her wet shirt. After yelling at her and blaming her for _his _screw-up, Rick had made her stay overtime to fix it.

She walked in front of the mirror and looked at her soaked hair. It was beginning to curl.

"Damn it, I need a bath." She mumbled as she looked down at her soaked shirt and sighed.

She kicked off her shoes and straightened in time to see someone enter her room.

Aria's eyes grew wide as the figure stood there.

He was dressed in a red biker's helmet, black cargo pant, a black muscle shirt, and combat boots.

She saw the rain drops running down his well defined biceps, glistening in the light.

However, her eyes grew wide as she realized she was standing in front of him in a wet skirt and bra.

"Who are you?" She screamed as she crossed her arms over her chest.

* * *

Jason's eyes grew wide as he entered the room to find a half naked Aria staring back at him.

She was standing in the room, dressed in a wet skirt and bra. Her hair was wet and pushed back and the rain drops were rolling down her body in an erotic way.

He watched her eyes grew wide as she took him in before she screamed.

"Who are you?" She yelled as she covered her chest.

He stood, unsure what to say. After all, how often had he walked in on a half naked woman?

"Red Hood." He responded, fighting to make his voice rough and cruel.

"Why are you in my house?" She asked, her voice full of confusion and, Jason almost smirked, anger. She was angry?

He swallowed his urge to chuckle as he responded.

"I'm looking for a woman." He replied, watching her eyes grow wide and confusion disappear.

"So, you came into my house?" She asked, obviously pissed now. He realized what he said before he continued.

"An assassin." He added, watching the anger now get replaced by fear.

"Assassin?" She whispered, her courage suddenly evaporating.

"Has anyone entered your house?" He asked, taking a step towards her. She looked around, obviously nervous now by the way she backed away from him.

"No, no one. Only me." She replied in a quivering and scared voice. Jason was surprised she didn't say cats.

After all, she seemed like she was the sort of woman who might have cats to keep her company. From what he had noticed, she didn't have a boyfriend and never went on dates.

However, he reevaluated that guess as he looked at her.

No, she wasn't one of those women who couldn't get dates. Judging from his proximity to her and her body, she just didn't want to date.

"Well, there's no one here." He heard her say as she saw him staring at her body. He nodded and turned towards the window lest he do something he regret.

"Just lock up. It's dangerous. Anyone can enter your house." He said as he climbed out the window.

"And you live _all_ _alone_." He added, emphasizing the last part before he disappeared.

Aria watched as he left before she rushed towards the window and closed it, securing it with the lock.

"I need a long bath." She sighed as she headed towards the bathroom. This day was too much for her.

* * *

Jason watched as she quickly locked the window and almost chuckled.

She was so scared. She never jade-walked, never yelled, and, from what he had seen from watching her, never sampled anything even it was free.

He should have checked her apartment, but had decided not to.

After all, she would never hide an assassin in her apartment.

She wasn't the type of woman to hang on the wrong side of the law.

Besides, she might come in handy for him later on.

He looked at her window once again and chuckled as he saw the lights go off.

It was 8 and she was already going to sleep.

* * *

Soo, reviews! I know it took me a while, but kinda having writer's block! Neways, will update asap.  
-DramaQueen95


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry that I didn't update for so long. Writer's block really sucked. But, I re-watched the movie and I think I got some new ideas! So, on with the fic!

* * *

Aria looked up as Rick entered the office, a smile on his face.

"Good morning, sir." She said as she stood and greeted him. He looked at her and nodded, his way of acknowledging her.

"Come into my office." He said before he turned and headed into his office, leaving a baffled Aria staring after him. She quickly followed suit, not wishing to ruin his rare cheerful mood. Especially because she would be the one to pay.

"Have a seat." Rick said as he headed towards his desk and took a seat. However, he stood once again and walked towards the window.

"You seem very happy, sir." Aria said as she tentatively took a seat. He turned towards her and she braced herself for a scolding, but none came. She looked up and was surprised to see him beaming at her.

"That's because I am, silly." He smirked as he headed towards her and leaned against the desk in front of her.

"You are? That's great, sir." She replied, forcing her voice to become enthusiastic lest his mood do a complete 180. He nodded and pushed himself off the desk and headed towards the window again.

"I am very happy because my father has decided to let me run the company in Gotham City. Starting from today, this is my company." He smiled at her surprised face. She quickly recovered and placed a smile on her face.

"That's great, sir. Congratulations." She smiled as she stood and extended her hand. He nodded and shook her hand before clearing his throat.

"Apparently, my father feels that I can manage the company on my own, so there is no need for him to come to Gotham City." He smiled, not noticing the brief look of disappointment flash across her face as he told her the news. She had been hoping the meet Thomas Martes.

"The best part is that tonight, we are hosting a ball to celebrate. I want you to arrange for the guests." He said to her, his smile changing as his mood performed a complete back flip. He was now smiling at her like a sadistic murderer. She almost groaned as she realized that he had only been nice to her only to watch her misery after he told her what she had to do.

He really was an evil, sadistic son of a bitch.

"Yes sir." She said before she turned and left Rick, who had a smug grin on his face.

As she sat at her desk, Aria couldn't help but wonder why he didn't just come out and demand what he wanted. After all, he was her boss and could demand anything from her without having to hear an objection. Instead, he enjoyed behaving sweet and kind to her before his mood back flipped and he became an angry and crazy psycho.

"Men." Aria mumbled to herself as she pulled out Rick's address book. Yawning, she picked up the phone to invite the first of almost 500 guests.

* * *

Jason watched from the other building as Aria entered her office once again. Leaning against the wall, he watched as she sat down at her desk and mumbled something. He smiled at the pissed off look on her face and watched as she pulled an address book from her desk.

He saw her yawn before she raised the phone and made the first call. Chuckling to himself, his eyes moved to the next room where Rick was leaning over his desk, a phone in his hand.

Jason pulled on the headphones and listened as his bug ease dropped on Rick's conversation.

"I know the shipment is going to come in tonight. I realize that Ferguson is going to be there for his share but I can't be there tonight." Rick was saying as he ran his hand through his short black hair, which was not gelled for once.

"Yes, I'm alone." Jason heard Rick say after looking around the room. He chuckled to himself as he continued to listen. No one was ever alone in Gotham City. Not with Batman and Nightwing around. And himself, of course.

"I might be able to sneak out for a bit. What time? Fine, midnight then." Rick said as he pulled his hand down his face.

"I have to go now. Secretary's coming." He said before he quickly hung up the phone as Aria entered the room. Jason watched as she headed towards Rick and handed him a piece of paper.

"Jennifer wants to have lunch with you at 1." She said, watching as Rick read the piece of paper.

"Thanks. Listen, I might have to leave for a bit tonight. Some important business thing that Dad want me to take care of. Do you think you'll be able to handle things for an hour?" Rick asked, looking at her. Aria's eyes grew wide before she nodded.

"I-I guess." She replied, shrugging her shoulders before she nodded. She didn't really have a choice, now did she?

Jason smirked to himself as he observed just how clueless Aria was about what was going on around her. The poor girl had no clue that she was working for a drug lord or that he would be receiving shipments later that night while she was going to have to host his party.

"Now, I think it's time for you to have your lunch break." Rick said, glancing down at his watch. It was only 11 am.

"Of course, sir. Would you like for me to pick up anything?" Aria asked as she opened the door.

"That won't be necessary." Rick replied before turning away, dismissing her.

* * *

Aria smiled at the server behind the counter before she grabbed her salad and headed towards the booth she sat in everyday.

She stabbed at the lettuce with her fork and took a bite before she placed the fork down. It was ridiculous. She never had lunch this early. Sure, she would have a snack, but never a full meal.

"It's all that idiot's fault." She grumbled as she thought of her boss. Sighing, she pushed to food away before propping her head up on her hand and staring mindlessly out the window.

How she wished she could just spend her day relaxing and not having to worry about a fire breathing boss or a job that had become her life.

"Maybe I need a boyfriend." She sighed before dropping her head down into her arms. She let out another deep breath and remained where she was. No, a boyfriend would complicate things for her. More than she needed.

But, what she wouldn't give to date a sexy muscular guy with black hair, green eyes, sensuous lips, and a-

"Excuse me, but is this seat taken?" A voice asked from above her, interrupting her thoughts. Aria grumbled to herself before she raised her head and her eyes grew wide.

Standing above her was the same guy she had seen two days back. However, his black hair was not gelled back this time. Rather, it hung over his green eyes, shading them slightly. He wore a pair of green cargo pants, black combat boot, a black wife beater, and dark brown leather jacket. His sensuous lips curved into a smile as he saw her.

"Oh, hi." He nodded at her in recognition. Aria returned a halfhearted smile before she shook her head.

"No, go ahead." She said, gesturing to the free seat in front of her. He nodded again and took a seat, smiling at her while doing so.

"You know, I feel bad about not remembering your name." He said, shaking his head in regret as he attempted to begin a conversation with her.

"It's perfectly fine. I don't remember yours either." She admitted to him, causing him to smile.

"It's Jay. Jay Tennyson." He said as he extended his hand. She looked down at it for a moment before shaking it. Clearly, she didn't trust people very easily.

"I'm Aria Thetis." She smiled back at him.

"Aria. What a beautiful name. I feel guilty for not remembering such a beautiful name." He replied, shaking his head.

"Well, you made up for it by remembering me." She chuckled, relaxing a bit. It had been so long since she associated with a guy who wasn't rude to her.

"Ah, one cannot forget someone as beautiful as you." He said, watching as a slight flush crept up her cheek before it disappeared. Evidently, she didn't normally receive such compliments, which was not shocking considering how professional she dressed.

Then again, only intellectual people would truly appreciate her as it was obvious that she was brilliant. After all, she was in her early twenties and had already secured a job with one of the most famous companies in the world. And it was obvious that she didn't get the position by relying on her body.

He was sure that she had to be intelligent to some degree to hold such a position. Then again, she was unaware of what her boss was dealing in.

He was shaken from his thoughts as the waitress arrived to take his order. He quickly ordered and looked over at Aria, who was looking down at her watch. He saw her grasp her phone before relaxing and then grasping it again.

It was clear that she was worried about her boss calling and yelling at her as he had done the previous time. However, Jason had chosen to pretend that he hadn't heard anything when Rick had called the last time.

"So, were you born here?" He asked, attempting to continue the conversation. She turned towards him, looking at bit confused.

"Pardon?" She asked, confirming that she had not been listening to him before.

"I asked if you were born here in Gotham." He repeated before she nodded.

"Yes, I was." She replied, offering no further conversation.

"I see. But, what about your na-?" He began to ask before she chuckled and cut him off.

"My father was Greek. He married my Italian-Romanian mother and then moved here." She replied, watching as he nodded in comprehension.

"I see. And your parents? Do they still live Gotham?" He asked, raising an inquisitive eyebrow.

"No. They actually died a few years ago." She replied quietly, successfully moving away from the topic.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." He apologized, giving her a sympathetic look. She nodded and then smiled at him.

"What can you do? It's life. We all have to die some time." She nonchalantly replied while he nodded in agreement.

"So, are you an only child? Or do you have siblings?" He asked, noticing how she tensed slightly before she shook her head.

"Nope. Just me. What about you? Were you born here as well?" She asked, moving the conversation away from herself.

"I was. However, I never met my parents. I was raised in an orphanage." He replied, watching her face undergo a rapid change.

"How sad. It's awful for a child to have no parents." She said, shaking her head in sympathy. He nodded and shrugged before shaking his head.

"Like you said, it happens. That's life." He replied, smiling a bit. At that moment, the waitress arrived with his food.

"Thank you." He smiled at the elderly woman, who nodded before walking away.

"I see you have not touched your salad." He observed, gesturing towards her uneaten salad. She looked down at it before nodding.

"I don't normally eat lunch this early." She confessed, earning a smile from him.

"I see. Well then, how would you like to have a cup of coffee with me?" He asked, watching her face change as she shook her head.

"Oh, no. There's no need. I'm perfectly fine. You don't have to." She stuttered, her face becoming a bit pink.

"Really, it's fine. After all, coffee is the least I can do for a beautiful lady such as yourself." He smiled, watching the flush darken.

"Thank you." She smiled at him, accepting his offer. Within a few minutes, two coffees arrived.

"So, what do you do?" She asked as she took a sip of the coffee. It was black and strong, the way she enjoyed it.

"I'm a mechanic." He lied, earning a 'wow' from her. Well, it wasn't really a lie as he did fix things. He helped to fix the city, although he didn't use the orthodox tools. Rather, his tools included blackmailing, threatening, and physical actions. And, when those failed, he brought in his special tools. His guns had helped him fix many problems.

"That's really cool." She replied in awe while he chuckled and shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal.

"And you?" He asked, sipping his coffee.

"I'm a secretary. I work with Martes Merchandise and Machinery." She replied, watching his eyes grow wide.

"How interesting. Is that the same company owned by Thomas Martes?" He asked, leaning in closer as he feigned innocence. She looked uncomfortable for a moment before she nodded.

"Well, I work for the one owned by his son, who I am a secretary to."

"How wonderful. But, tell me. Are the rumors about the company true?" He asked as he leaned in closer, watching her eyes grow wide in confusion. However, she seemed to process the information because she shook her head a few seconds later.

"No, they're all lies. I've been working there for almost a year and I haven't seen anything illegal." She replied in a stoic voice.

"I see." He mumbled as he leaned back in the seat, nodding his head. She nodded before looking out the window, her thoughts preoccupied once again.

Just then, her phone began to vibrate.

"Excuse me." She said before she quickly grabbed her phone and looked down at the name.

_Rick. _She stifled a groan before looking over at Jay.

"I'll be right back." She said before she stood. Jason nodded and watched as she headed towards the window on the opposite end to take the call.

Leaning back in the seat, he processed the new information.

So, she did know who her boss was although she probably had no clue that the rumors were indeed true. Either that or she did know and was extremely skilled at hiding her knowledge. Regardless, he knew that it was necessary to watch her every moves as well as her boss's.

He observed her as she spoke on the phone, most likely to her sleazy boss. She was dressed in a pair of black trousers with a white button-up shirt and a black pinstripe blazer. Her hair was in its normal bun and she wore her Vera Wang glasses, giving her the appearance of the perfect secretary, which it was obvious that she strived to be.

He saw her face change before she let out a sigh and nodded as she continued to listen to her boss' tirade. Moments later, she returned to the table with an apologetic look on her face.

"I'm very sorry, but I have to go now." She apologized as she grabbed her bag. She reached into her bag, took out her wallet, and produced a $5.

"You don't have to pay." He said, shaking his head as she set down the money for the coffee. She looked at him and shook her head.

"I appreciate the gesture, but I don't like being in debt to anyone." She smiled at him, causing him to chuckle.

"An independent woman. How very nice." He returned a smile at her while she chuckled slightly.

"We all have to learn how to take care of ourselves one day or the next." She replied while he nodded in agreement.

"Anyway, it was nice meeting you again." She said as she extended her hand. He stood and grasped it.

"We should have dinner some time. Say Thursday around 8?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. She looked taken aback before she recovered and shook her head.

"I'm afraid I can't." She apologized quickly.

"What about Friday night then?" He asked, watching her face change again.

"I'm afraid not. I'm going to be extremely busy this entire week." She replied while his face changed.

"I see. Well, I look forward to meeting you again soon." He smiled at her. She nodded before she turned and left.

Jason watched as she headed across the street. However, rather than heading in the direction of Rick's building, she headed in the opposite direction.

He smiled to himself as he watched her disappear. This was turning out to be interesting, especially Aria. She definitely wasn't what he had expected.

* * *

"You look beautiful." Rick whispered to Aria as she brought him a glass of punch.

"Thank you." She replied, noticing the eyes from around the room that were staring at her.

"I'll be leaving in a few minutes. Do you think you can handle things until I get back?" Rick asked, looking down at his watch before looking up at her.

She nodded and saw a smile cross his face.

"Is there anything that you cannot do?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Fly." She replied, smirking before she turned away and headed towards the punch bowl. Rick was obviously having one of his good nights, not that she was complaining.

"What a boring night." She mumbled to herself as she poured punch into her cup.

"Really? Because, I believe the night just became interesting." A voice replied. Aria turned around and stared back at the man with wide eyes.

"Jay! What a surprise." She gasped, looking into his green eyes. He smiled and nodded.

"You look beautiful." He complimented her as his eyes trailed up and down her. She was dressed in a blue Vera Wang Lavender Label Strapless Bustier dress that complimented her blue eyes and her normally straight brown hair was curly and hung behind her, giving her a goddess like appearance.

"Thank you." She blushed before looking at him.

"You look really nice also." She smiled, looking at him as she returned the compliment. He was dressed in a black Giorgio Armani tuxedo that highlighted his physique, which was extremely athletic.

"Thank you." He smiled at her while she turned away.

"Punch?" She asked, raising a glass. He nodded and took it from her.

"It's nice to see you again." He smiled at her as they turned and began to walk towards the terrace.

"Looks like we'll be able to have dinner together after all." He said, causing her to laugh.

"You're very persistent, aren't you?" She smiled at him, causing him to laugh as well.

"It's not often that one finds himself in the company of a beauty such as yourself." He smiled at her. She chuckled before turning away.

"I see you're also very smooth with your words too. You enjoy giving compliments." She observed while he chuckled and nodded.

"You're very fast at picking things up." He retorted while she nodded.

"One has to be in my field." She replied, watching his face change slightly before he smirked.

"I agree. Maybe that's why you're such a capable secretary." He said, looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Perhaps." She replied before turning towards the sky. A gentle wind blew, picking her hair up before tossing it in her face.

Jason glanced down at his watch while she was dazing off. It was almost midnight and he knew that Rick would be leaving soon to get the shipment. He just had to hang around for a few more minutes before he was free to follow him.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked, spotting Rick on the dance floor.

Aria looked surprised and was about to decline when he grabbed her hand and led her into the ballroom.

"I don't normally dance." She admitted as they began to sway to the music.

"Neither do I, but one has to once in a while." He said as his eyes followed Rick, who was across the room.

"Well, for one who does not dance, you're doing very well at leading." She smiled as she looked up at him. He chuckled and did a little shrug.

"I guess I do know how to dance." He remarked while she chuckled and lowered her head.

"And it seems you know as well." He observed as she swayed to the music in time with him, not missing a beat.

"I might have picked up a few steps from here and there." She shrugged slightly.

"I see." He said, looking at her. Suddenly, a voice interrupted them.

"Excuse me, but are you the secretary of Mr. Martes?" A voice asked from behind them. Both Aria and Jason turned to see none other than the owner of Wayne Industries standing behind them.

"Yes, I am. But, I'm afraid I don't know who you are." Aria replied, obviously not familiar with Bruce.

"Bruce Wayne." He said as he extended his hand. Her eyes grew wide in recognition before she gasped.

"Mr. Wayne, what an honor to meet you." She smiled as she shook his hand.

"Thank you. You know, I saw you from across the room and I simply had to tell you that you look absolutely wonderful in that dress." Bruce said, watching her face flush before she smiled.

"Thank you." She smiled at him. He returned the smile before turning towards Jason.

"Jay." Jason replied, extending his hand. Aria obviously didn't notice the look that passed between the two as they shook hands.

"Pleased to meet you." Bruce replied, his voice tight before he cleared his throat.

"Aria!" A voice suddenly called. Aria looked over Bruce's shoulder to see Rick calling her.

"Excuse me." She said before she turned and headed in the direction of her boss.

"Really? You had to tell her she looked wonderful?" Jason asked in a mocking, turning towards Bruce and smirking.

"Aren't you a bit too old to be a playboy?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at Bruce, who simply glared at him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Bruce demanded in a low voice as he looked at Jason.

"I'm here on business. What are you doing here?" He asked, a smirk on his face once more.

"Keeping an eye on Rick." Bruce replied in his Batman voice.

"Then so am I." Jason said as if it were common knowledge.

"How? By flirting with his secretary?" Bruce asked, raising an inquisitive eyebrow. Jason chuckled before shrugging slightly.

"Who says I can't have some fun while I watch them? Besides, she's more interesting than she looks." Jason said, looking in the direction that Aria had disappeared in.

"Leave the girl out of this. She knows nothing. I already checked out her background. No criminal record or anything. Leave her alone." Bruce growled at his former sidekick. However, Jason turned back towards him and smiled before shaking his head.

"I don't think I'm going to. I'm having too much fun with her." He replied before he walked away.

* * *

"I'll be back around 1:30." Rick said to Aria, who nodded.

"Will you be able to handle things until then?" He asked, looking at her. She nodded and cleared her throat.

"Of course, sir." She replied in a professional voice.

"Excellent." He said before smiling and turning away, leaving her alone.

Aria turned and saw Jay standing across the room. Taking a deep breath, she headed towards him.

"There you are." He smiled as she returned.

"Sorry about that. Work." She smiled politely as he nodded.

"So, where were we?" She asked, as she watched Rick leave. Jason, also watching Rick, cleared his throat.

"I'm afraid that we have to continue our conversation another time. Some urgent business has come up and I'm afraid I have to leave." He apologized, watching her face fall.

"Oh, alright. It was nice seeing you again." She smiled, surprised that she actually meant it.

"You too. I'll see you some other time." He said before turning and leaving. Aria nodded and found that she actually did want to see him again. She smiled and watched him leave before she turned away, ready to play host for an hour and a half.

* * *

"What a waste." Red Hood grumbled as he sat perched above the building. He was currently at the docks, watching Rick, who was waiting for his shipment to arrive. Ferguson was waiting there as well, his guards standing around with guns in their hands. He was a bald man with a mustache. He was dressed in a business suit and wore a golden ring on the middle finger on each hand. In his mouth was a cigar.

Jason watched as he lit his cigar and took a puff.

"Why are you here?" A voice suddenly asked from behind him.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm cleaning up the city." Jason replied, not even bothering to turn around.

"Why are you here? Won't Bruce Wayne be missed at the party?" He turned around and raised an eyebrow at Bruce.

"Bruce Wayne went home on account of food poisoning." Batman replied, causing Jason to laugh.

"Food poisoning? That was the best you had?" He asked, obviously amused as he folded his arms.

"Shut up and go home." Batman growled, earning a scoff from Jason.

However, before Jason could reply, gunshot were suddenly heard. Both men directed their attention to a commotion occurring below them.

"She's here." Jason mumbled to himself before he took off.

"Jason, don't!" Bruce yelled, but it was too late.

Jason landed and watched as the men began shooting at each other, obviously unaware of what was happening.

"Who is this bitch? Ferguson, you hired an assassin?" He heard Rick yell as one of his men fell dead. He raised his gun and began to shoot in Ferguson's direction.

Jason hid behind a crate and waited. He saw a figure appear out of the shadows and smirked to himself as she ran towards two of Rick's men and killed them.

"What the hell are you talking? She's not mine!" He heard Ferguson yell as he shot in her direction.

"Well, she's killing my men!" Rick yelled, shooting at her.

* * *

Minerva let out a growl as Rick's bullet narrowly missed her.

All she wanted was Rick. She could care less about the others. But, since they wanted a fight, she wouldn't deny them one.

She jumped out of the way as one of the men shot. Smiling, she grabbed one of her daggers and threw it, watching as it lodged itself in the man's throat.

"Let's get out of here!" She heard someone yell and turned to see Ferguson grabbing a box and turning towards his car.

"Oh no you don't." She smirked before she ran towards him.

Ferguson let out a yell as two of his men fell beside him. He turned and saw the assassin heading towards him. Gasping, he quickly ran towards the car.

However, he was not fast enough. He let out a yell as he felt something lodge itself in his back. Groaning, he fell to his knees, dropping the bag with the drugs.

"No, please don't kill me." He pleaded as Minerva approached him. She smiled before pulling out her sais.

"And why shouldn't I?" She asked, raising a questioning eyebrow.

"I have a wife and children." He pleaded with her, his hands folded. Minerva looked at him before laughing.

"You have a wife and children? Do they know what you do?" She asked, her tone suddenly changing. He didn't reply as she leaned over him.

"Exactly. Do they know that their father sells drugs to school children? Do they know how many lives their father has taken?" She growled, raising her sais.

"I wasn't going to sell them to the kids. I swear." He gasped, shaking his head.

"Don't lie to me!" She yelled, looming over him, her eyes almost fully black.

"I'm sorry. I did sell it to children, but not this stash." He said, shaking his head.

"You're right. You're not. Because I'm going to make sure that you don't." She gave him a sadistic smile as she raised her sais.

"No! Please don't!" He pleaded. Just as she was about to stab him, she let out a yell as a boomerang knocked the sai out of her hand. Growling, she turned towards the direction it came from and saw Red Hood standing there.

"I see you want to play." She smiled as she grabbed the sai. She dodged as he threw an explosive towards her.

"Then, let's play." She smiled as she turned and began to run.

Red Hood watched as the smoke cleared and saw the retreating figure of Minerva.

"You're not getting away that easily." He growled before he began to run towards her.

Minerva smirked as Red Hood appeared in front of her without his helmet.

"Playing cat and mouse, are we?" She smirked as he began to walk towards her.

"I wouldn't say that. Seeing as how I found you." He chuckled at her amused face.

"I see. But, suppose I start running again?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Then, you'll make this harder than it actually has to be." He replied.

"But, I enjoy a challenge." She smiled seductively.

"Sorry, toots, but not tonight. Tonight, I'm taking you down." He said, watching as she began to laugh.

"My, and on the third date only. You work fast, don't you?" She asked as she licked her lips seductively. He looked temporarily distracted before he regained his footing.

"Wasn't really that hard. You just failed. You didn't kill your target." He said as he looked past her at Ferguson, who was still trying to escape with the shipment.

"Am I really that easy?" She asked in a slightly upset voice. He smirked at her before chuckling.

"No, but I know you're going to be smart and make this easy by just coming with me." He said, looking at her in case she tried to run.

"That's what you think." She replied before she suddenly turned and threw the dagger that had been concealed in her hand. Jason watched as it struck Ferguson in his back and he fell dead.

"See? I got my target." She smirked, turning back towards him.

"We both know he wasn't your actual target." He replied, watching as her eyes widened in surprise.

"I see you figured me out, didn't you? I'm impressed, love." She remarked in an amazed voice as she quirked an eyebrow playfully at him.

"It wasn't really that hard." He replied as he took a step forward.

"Was I _that_ transparent?" She asked in a slightly dejected voice. He chuckled and shook his head.

"To other, you weren't. But, I'm not others." He replied while she smiled and took a step froward, now standing directly in front of him.

"You're right. You're not others, are you?" She asked, smiling at him as she reached out and ran a playful finger up and down his chest. She could feel his toned muscles beneath his shirt contract on contact.

"No. I'm not." He replied, obviously a bit distracted by her touch. He still hadn't gotten use to her touch. She chuckled and leaned in closer, her lips centimeters away from his own.

"That's what I like about you. You're not like the others. Not a criminal and not a hero." She whispered, her voice suddenly becoming husky.

"Like me. Not a hero and not a villain." She smiled, licking her lips seductively as she moved closer. Their lips were now a hair's width apart. Jason could feel her warm breath on his lips.

"You're mistaken. You're nothing more than a criminal." He said.

"And here I was thinking we were finally seeing eye to eye." She whispered, leaning in and kissing him. He surprised her by grabbing her and pulling her against him. He heard a groan escape her as he plunged his tongue into her mouth and began exploring. His hands moved down her sides and firmly grasped her hips and pulled her into him.

A pleasurable moan rumbled deep in her throat as his thumbs slowly massaged her sides and his tongue licked her bottom lip.

"We'll never see eye to eye because we want different things." He replied against her lips, a smirk hidden in his voice. He licked it and earned a shudder and moan from her. Suddenly, he reached out towards her, a taser in his hand. Just as quickly, she leapt out of the way and delivered a kick to his hand. He let out a yell and dropped the taser.

"You're so sly. And such an incredible kisser. That was amazing." She smirked before delivering a kick to his head.

"Lucky for me, I'm always alert." She smiled as he straightened up.

"Not bad. Same for your kiss." He smirked at her as he rubbed his jaw.

"Thank you." She smiled at him, throwing another punch. Suddenly, bullets began whizzing past them. Both returned their attention towards the dealers behind them.

"Damn it!" Minerva yelled as a bullet lodged itself into her right shoulder. She let out a yell and turned towards the shooter. Rick smiled back at her, causing her to grind her teeth together in anger.

"Damn you!" She yelled before she turned and took off again, forgetting about Jason.

Jason watched as Minerva slayed the men shooting before heading towards Rick.

"Oh, no you don't!" He yelled, throwing an explosive. Minerva let out a yell as the explosion blasted her backwards. She groaned and got to her feet to see Red Hood standing there, a smile on his face.

"Not as alert as you think, huh toots?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. She growled and sprang to her feet, sais raised.

"Don't piss me off. You're very sexy and I'd hate to hurt you. Besides, I'd miss your kisses." She said, shaking her head.

"It's fine. But, I don't think I'll enjoy hitting a girl." He said. She chuckled and ran towards him, sais raised. Just as she reached him, she put her sais away and delivered a punch to his stomach. He let out a groan before throwing a punch, narrowly missing her face. She threw another, gutting him in the stomach.

"Not bad. But, I thought you would have done better." He said as he regained oxygen. However, she merely chuckled.

"And who told you I wanted to fight?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. He gasped as he realized that she was standing directly in front of Rick.

"Bye darling. Looking forward to our next date." She blew a kiss at him before throwing an explosive as Jason ran towards her.

"Damn it!" Jason yelled as the smoke cleared. Both Minerva and Rick were gone. All that was left was a tiger lily.

* * *

Soooooooooooooo, reviews! Sorry I didn't update in like forever, but I'm back! I tried to put in a love interest for him and I enjoy all the flirting between them. Kinda like Batman and Catwoman. Anyways, until my next update!  
-DramaQueen95


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to TIRN33 and imaninja41. Thanks to all of my other readers as well! Hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Rick let out a groan as he was thrown onto the floor.

"Who are you and what the hell do you want with me?" He growled, looking up. The room was dark except for a single light in the middle of it. He watched as a figure emerged from the darkness, everything hidden in the shadows except her lips.

"How rude. Do you not know how to talk to a lady?" The woman purred as she bent down towards him. She gave him a dangerous smile before stroking his cheek with her nail.

"Don't touch me, you psycho bitch!" He snarled at her, slapping her hand away. She pulled her hand back and proceeded to massage it, almost looking hurt at his attitude. However, her false hurt quickly disappeared before another smirk carved itself onto her lips.

"You really have no clue about being a gentleman, do you?" She asked, chuckling to herself as she turned away.

"Well, I suppose your father didn't teach you better, did he?" She asked, turning around in time to see the anger burning in his eyes.

"Who the hell are you to talk about my father? Do you even know who he is?" Rick spit, glaring up at the woman in an attempt to intimidate her. Minerva let out a chuckle before she nodded and brought herself to her knees so that they were eye to eye.

"Yes, I know exactly who your father is, Rick Martes. If I didn't, do you think I would have kidnapped you?" She asked, raising a curious eyebrow. She watched as his eyes grew wide in fear for the first time and couldn't help laughing.

"Really, your father would be ashamed of you. Getting scared of a girl." She shook her head in disapproval as she stood.

"What do you want with me, you maniac?" He asked, watching as she pulled out a dagger. She ran her finger down the edge of her dagger, glancing over and smiling at the sweat rolling down Rick's face.

"For someone who's killed loads of people, you seem to be scared of death more than anything else in this world." She observed while he nodded absentmindedly.

"Then again, murderers fear death more than anyone else. Fortunately for you, I won't kill you," she said, putting away the dagger. She saw him exhale in relief before she decided that it would be more fun to continue tormenting him.

"Yet, that is." She finished, watching as his eyes grew wide again.

"Yet? What do you mean? If you're going to kill me, just do it already." He said, almost pleading for his death. He didn't want to see what sadistic plans she had for him. Upon hearing his pleading, she straightened and laughed, her laughter sounding almost other worldly.

"I'm not going to kill you as yet. Oh, no. I have something far better planned for you. In fact, you'll wish I'd killed you first when I'm done with you." She replied as she moved towards him.

"What?" He breathed as he moved backwards until his back was against the wall. Minerva took another step forward until she was in the light.

"Yes, Rick. It's time you were punished for all the crimes you've committed and gotten away with. Justice may be slow but it's not blind." She smiled as she removed her mask. She relished the effect it had on him as his eyes grew wide and his mouth dropped open.

"You?" was all he managed to gasp before she struck him and darkness consumed him.

* * *

Jason sat perched above the building, his eyes watching as Aria entered her apartment building. It was 3 in the morning and she had not too long ago left the party. Looking around to make sure no one was watching, Aria quickly grabbed her dress and brought it up, allowing her legs up to the thigh to show. Jason chuckled to himself as he watched her quickly head into her building.

Stretching, he debated between whether he should tell her that her boss had been kidnapped by an assassin and that she should watch in case his limbs turned up around the city or whether he should not tell her at all.

Before he could decide, a scream came from the alleyway behind him. Groaning to himself, he turned and jumped from the building.

Jason landed with a thud before straightening up. Standing in front of him was a man with a gun, which was pointed at the lady cowering against the wall.

The brunette's eyes were closed and the man with the gun was fumbling through her bag with one hand and pointing the gun at her with the other.

"You know, it's not nice to go through a lady's bag." He said as he lazily leaned against the wall. The woman and man both looked up before the man turned the gun towards him.

"Why don't you just mind your own friggin' business, you masked freak?" The man asked, a smirk on his face. Jason let out a sigh before shaking his head.

"You know, I would have went easy on you. But, you just had to throw in the last part, didn't you?" He asked as he regrettably shook his head. However, the guy merely laughed at his statement, thinking it an empty threat.

"You would've went easy on me? Well, buddy, I'm the one with the gun. If anything, you should hope I go easy on _your _sorry ass." The man replied as he cocked the gun.

"And here I was not wanting to shed blood." Jason sighed before he leapt forward with amazing agility and snapped the man's hand that was clutching the gun. The man let out a yell before he felt Jason's fist collide with his jaw. Jason released the man, who crumpled into a heap on the floor before turning back towards the lady.

"Why don't you go on home." He said as he handed her the purse and then turned back towards the man, who was quickly struggling to his feet.

"Oh, I'm not done with you as yet." Jason smirked as he started after the man. However, the man was already dashing down the alleyway.

Chuckling, Jason turned away and picked up the gun at his feet.

"Damn bastard left his gun." He smirked to himself as he pocketed it.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself." A voice suddenly said from out of the shadows. Without turning, Jason nodded.

"Actually, I am. Ever since this Minerva has come to Gotham, things have gotten more interesting." He smirked, turning around to find a disapproving Batman staring at him.

"I see. So, her recent actions have provided you with amusement?" Batman asked, looking at Jason with a curious look. Jason shrugged and leaned against the wall.

"As a matter of fact, they have. It was too bad neither of us were able to stop her from kidnapping Rick." He replied, watching as Bruce's eyes grew wide before they returned to normal.

"She's not after Rick." Bruce replied after a few seconds had passed.

"What do you mean?" Jason asked, pushing himself from the wall. What did Bruce know that he didn't?

"Well, it seems that she has another target. Someone bigger than Rick," Bruce paused at this and looked towards Jason, whose eyes grew wide in comprehension.

"She's after Thomas, isn't she?" He concluded. Batman nodded in acknowledgement.

"So, she's using Rick as bait, isn't she?" Jason mused to himself, shaking his head in amusement. She really was something else. She kidnapped Rick to bring his father to Gotham and would probably kill him just for the hell of it.

"Apparently, Thomas went into hiding after hearing about the death of his dead friends. Her plan was to bring Thomas out of hiding. What better way to do so than by kidnapping his son?" Bruce asked, looking at Jason.

"Wait, Tsubaki, Brent, Adrian, and Thomas were all partners, weren't they?" Jason asked as he further linked the pieces together.

"There were seven of them in all. I learned about another one a few weeks ago. Adrian, Alexandr, Brent, Ciaran, Enrique, Thomas, and Tsubaki. Alexandr died about 10 years ago. Enrique was killed a few weeks after Tsubaki. A few weeks ago, his maid found his corpse in his vacation house along with a tiger lily in his hand." Jason took in the new information before nodding.

"So, is she a contract assassin or a free one?" Jason asked, looking over at Batman. He watched as Bruce turned away, realizing that Batman didn't know either.

"So, what? We got another Joker on our hands? Some crazy sadistic chick who just kills for the hell of it?" Jason asked, shaking his head. Bruce let out a sigh before he turned back towards Jason.

"I don't know. But, I do know that she is after something. She's only going after the kingpins, not the regular street trash who no one gives a damn about. She's after something, but, until we know what it is, we can't assume that she's a free assassin or a hired one." Bruce replied.

"I see." Jason said before he turned and began to head in the opposite direction.

"Are you going to spy on that secretary again?" Bruce's tone caused him to stop before he chuckled.

"Aren't you a bit too old to be getting jealous?" Jason smirked, turning to face his ex-mentor.

"Don't be stupid. This isn't about jealousy. I told you before. Leave that girl alone. She has nothing to do with this. Her background is clean. Don't corrupt her." Bruce warned. Jason smirked at him before shaking his head.

"That's your opinion of me? And here I was thinking we returned to how we were before." Jason sighed while Bruce remained motionless.

"Just leave her alone." Bruce finally said before he turned and disappeared.

"I don't think so, Bruce. She's too much fun. Besides, I think she'll need a shoulder to cry on when she finds out her boss was kidnapped by an assassin." Jason replied before disappearing into the darkness.

* * *

Once more, Jason sat perched above the building facing Aria's apartment. His mind was racing as he tried to decided whether or not he should tell her Rick had been kidnapped. Realizing that she would find out soon and probably not know how to deal with it, he made up his mind to tell her. He quickly jumped from the building and headed towards her apartment.

Looking around, he swiftly and quietly made his way towards her fire escape. As usual, her window was open. Shaking his head at her carelessness, he silently entered the room.

Softly, he landed in her room, his eyes glancing around the room. He saw her dress sprawled out on the bed and her shoes thrown on the floor. His eyes took in her room as he hadn't been able to do so the first time he had been in her room.

Her room was not large but was larger than he would have expected. Her queen sized bed was to his right, pushed against the wall. On either side were a nightstand with an antique looking lamp on each and a stack of books. To his left was her dresser with her wardrobe to the left of it. Ahead was a small walk in closet with a massive bookshelf to the right of it.

His eyes were busy taking in the room when the door suddenly opened and a figure entered. Jason's eyes grew wide as he saw Aria staring back at him, a surprised look on her face before her face became flushed.

* * *

Aria let out a sigh as she entered her apartment. She thought that the party would have never ended. Not only did it end later than she thought, but Rick had also abandoned her. He hadn't returned at the time he said he would. She had tried calling him but there was no answer. It went straight to his voice-mail. After trying for about a half hour, she had given up and decided to take care of the party herself.

After all, she was positive that he had probably found some woman and had succeeded in getting her into his bed. It wasn't difficult for him to do so.

She entered her room and pulled off her heels, throwing them anywhere. She hoped that she didn't have to wear heels like that for a while. Turning, she pulled the pins from her hair and turned towards the mirror. She clawed at the zipper on the back of her dress and pulled it down before pulling the dress over her head.

Smiling to herself, she tossed the dress onto the bed before turning and heading into the shower. She let out a delighted sigh as the warm water ran down her back. Tossing her head back, she closed her eyes as the water rolled down her face.

After a few moments, she turned off the shower and stepped out of it. Grabbing her towel, she wrapped it around her and wiped the fog from the mirror. She looked at her reflection, making sure that all of her makeup was removed. Smiling, she turned and opened the door of the bathroom before slipping into her own bedroom.

However, her eyes grew wide as she realized that she was not alone. Gasping, she almost dropped the towel in surprise.

* * *

Jason took in the dripping wet Aria, who was staring back at him with a surprised look on her face. Her wet hair was pressed against her face and the glistening water rolling down her body made her look so tempting. Her eyes were clouded with confusion before they made way for a mixture of anger and fear.

"What do you want now?" She asked as she pulled her towel closer around her. Jason examined her for a moment before replying.

"You." He replied, watching as her eyes grew wide in shock.

"What?" She breathed, her eyes suddenly filled with anger only. Jason, quickly realizing his mistake, shook his head.

"Not in that way." He quickly said, watching as she relaxed slightly but not completely.

"Well, what do you want then?" Aria asked, her hands folded in front of her, boosting her breasts up so they looked swollen. He looked at her and suddenly experienced something he had never experienced before. His eyes watched as the water rolled down her body before disappearing between her cleavage.

"Well?" He was shaken from his thoughts by her glare and impatient tone. Realizing that he was stumbling into dangerous territory, he quickly turned away.

"Get dressed first and then we'll talk." He said, throwing a glare in her direction.

"Very well." She said before she turned and left. Moments later, she returned in a bath robe. Although he didn't approve of it, it was better than nothing Jason decided.

"Now, what the hell do you have to tell me that's so important that you snuck into my apartment?" Aria asked as she took a seat on her bed. He turned and saw her looking at him expectantly and somewhat angrily. He almost laughed at the fact that she was addressing him, Red Hood, who hardcore criminals feared as if he was no threat.

"Your boss, Rick, was kidnapped by Minerva, an assassin." He said, watching as her eyes grew wide at the information. She said nothing and merely sat there.

"Is she the assassin you were after?" She finally asked, her eyes locking with his own. He nodded and waited for her to throw questions at him. Is Rick okay? Am I in trouble too? Will she come after me? Will she kill me? Do I need to hide?

However, she surprised him with her next question.

"Rick's dead, isn't he?" She asked, her tone stoic. He was surprised at how coldly and directly she asked the question. In fact, she didn't even seem scared or concerned that Rick had been kidnapped. He smirked inwardly at her, but refused to show it on his lips. She really was full of surprises.

"I don't know as yet. But, there is a huge possibility that he is." Jason replied. Aria nodded and stood before heading towards her bookshelf.

"Very well. I guess I'll have to handle the press when they learn of his death." She said, her voice strictly professional. Once again, Jason stared at her in surprise. She didn't even seem affected by the fact that her boss had been kidnapped and possibly murdered. Even when told shocking news like what he had just told her, she retained her reputation as the perfect secretary.

"Thank you for the news." She said, turning back towards him. He didn't respond as she stared at him. She took a step towards him, a smile playing on her lips.

"Kind of hard to imagine the Red Hood delivering a message to me," she said, shaking her head in amusement as she approached him.

"Personally." She finished, a somewhat flirty smile on her face. Jason felt his gut clench under her gaze before he turned away. He knew how seductive she was. Jay had experienced her flirtation firsthand.

"Don't flatter yourself. Your boss was a criminal and deserved to die. I was just passing along the news. After all, you'll be the one the press hounds after." He said, making his way towards her window. Just as he was about to leave, she said something that surprised him once again.

"I know Rick was a criminal." She replied before turning away. Her back was already facing Jason when he spun around to look at her.

"Imagine that." He mumbled before disappearing into the night.

* * *

Aria let out a loud groan as she got out of her bed. She grabbed her cell phone and flipped it open. It was 5:30 and she found that she couldn't sleep.

Mumbling to herself, she opened the door of her bedroom before heading into the kitchen. Maybe a cup of hot tea would help her sleep. As she put on the water to boil, she felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up as the feeling that someone was watching her claimed her. However, she shook the suspicion from her mind and, instead, found her mind drifting towards her missing boss.

She let out a sigh before shaking her head. She should have known that he would get what was coming to him sooner or later. After all, someone like Rick couldn't evade the law for the rest of his or her life.

She turned away and poured the steaming water into the cup with her teabag. After working for Rick for almost a year, one would have thought that she would have felt bad about his disappearance.

However, Aria found that not only was she unable to feel sorry about her missing boss but she didn't even care whether he was alive or dead. After all, he was rooted in crime. She had known of his misdeeds when she began working for him. But, she couldn't refuse the job. She needed it more than anything else as it was essential to her.

As much as she hated working for a man who dealt in drugs, raped innocent girls, and murdered people, she had forced herself to pretend that she knew nothing about his life outside the office and became the perfect secretary.

She grabbed her mug of tea and retreated to her living room where she sat on the couch. Sipping her tea, she thought back to the night before. She knew exactly what Rick was going to do. However, she hadn't known that he would be captured.

Yawning, she took another sip before leaning back on the couch and closing her eyes. She knew that she would be attacked by the press tomorrow. No doubt news of Rick's disappearance got out already. Opening her eyes, she reached out for the remote and turned on the television.

Immediately, she was greeted by the anchorwoman on GNN. **Business tycoon Rick Martes Missing! **was running across the screen below the anchorwoman. She turned up the volume and sighed as she heard the report.

"Rick Martes, son of billionaire Thomas Martes, was also involved in the drug shipment that occurred last night. Local drug dealers claimed that Martes was to receive a shipment of goods last night, goods which would be sold throughout Gotham. However, the shipment retrieval was interrupted by a mysterious person who killed several local drug dealers before kidnapping Martes. Investigators found a tiger lily at the scene of the crime. Gotham police believe the kidnapping to be the work of assassin Minerva, who recently killed several drug lords." Aria let out a groan before turning down the volume and shaking her head.

The press already knew what happened. She was sure that there would be reporters molded up in front of Rick's building when she arrived later that day. Suddenly, her eyes grew wide as she looked back at the screen. She quickly grabbed the remote and turned up the anchorwoman was in the middle of her sentence.

"-that Thomas Martes will be arriving in Gotham City on Friday." Aria dropped the remote in surprise before covering her mouth with her hand. So, Thomas Martes was coming all the way to Gotham City in three days?

A smile carved itself on her lips before she retrieved the remote and turned off the television.

* * *

"So, daddy's coming to look for his little boy, is he?" Minerva couldn't help teasing Rick as she hovered over him. He looked up at her, his eyes unmistakably filled with fear. A chuckle escaped her mouth as she looked into his eyes, eyes that were once full of such confidence and arrogance.

Now, he was weakened and close to breaking. She enjoyed the effect that her punishments had had on him. One might think she was a monster for what she did to him, but she knew of his misdeeds. He never thought twice before killing someone or raping some poor girl. Suddenly, her eyes became angry as she stared at his pathetic form hunched over.

"Suck it up!" She growled before straightening.

"You'll be free soon enough. After all, the main player in the game has now arrived. Daddy's here." Minerva chuckled while his eyes grew wide.

"You're going to kill him?" He breathed, his voice lower than a whisper. She examined him for a moment before bursting into laughter.

"You silly boy! I work so hard to get your father out of hiding and you think I'll allow him to return alive?" She asked, giggling like a school girl. Her features became cold in an instance as she stared at him with no hint of warmth.

"Of course I'm going to kill him. Did you think I would allow him to live? After all the vile and horrible things he's done?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. Rick looked at her for a moment before growling.

"What has my father ever done to you, you crazy bitch?" He suddenly demanded, regaining some of his previous anger and confidence.

"Why, you're looking at it." Minerva replied, watching as his features were overcome with confusion.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He growled, glaring at her. She didn't seem affected by his question and merely turned away.

"Your father helped to create me." She replied before leaving him in the dark.

* * *

Aria slumped over the table, her head hanging in her hand. It had been a long day for her. Not only did she have to dodge the press and reporters who were running after her like dogs but she also had to make preparations for the arrival of Thomas Martes.

She let out a sigh before standing and leaving the diner she normally ate at. Just as she was about to leave the diner, she felt herself collide with someone.

"Oh, I'm so sor-" she began before looking up and gasping.

"Hey." Jay smiled down at her, his eyes twinkling.

"Jay." Aria breathed, a smile coming to her lips.

"How are you?" She asked as she stepped out of the doorway.

"Good. What about you? I heard what happened to your boss." He said, watching her face undergo a change. She shifted on her feet before looking back at him.

"Did they find him as yet?" He asked, moving them aside so that they were not blocking the doorway.

"Well, not yet." She answered before sighing.

"I don't think they'll find him." She finally said what she knew was true. She knew that Rick would not be found anytime soon. Even if he was, she knew that he would not be alive.

"Hey, you look like you had a hard day. Do you want to get some coffee?" Jay asked, gesturing towards the diner. Aria looked at the diner before turning back towards the street. She didn't want to return to the office but she wasn't sure if she wanted to have coffee with Jay. She turned and saw him looking at her expectantly.

"I'm sorry but I have so much to do. Maybe another time?" She smiled at him apologetically. Jay looked at her for a moment before nodding.

"It's fine. We can have it later." He replied before turning away.

"I'll see you later." She bid him farewell before turning and leaving.

Jay watched as she turned the corner and disappeared.

* * *

Aria looked down at her glass before downing the last of the drink. It was such a long day for her and she had finally gotten out of the office. Unable to return home so early, she decided to head out to the club a few blocks from her apartment.

She let out a sigh and contemplated getting another Margarita before she decided against it. She had already had 5 Margaritas and she didn't want to risk having a hangover in the morning or oversleeping.

As she stood, she felt herself stagger slightly before she grabbed the counter for balance. She quickly looked through her purse and pulled out a $10 and left it on the counter for the bartender.

Turning, she staggered out of the bar and into the street. The moon beamed down on her as she headed in the direction of her apartment.

She turned and headed down the alleyway, unaware that someone was following her. As she reached the end of the alleyway, a hand shot out and clamped around her wrist. She let out a yell as she felt herself thrown into the wall before a hand clamped over her mouth.

Her eyes grew wide as she looked up and saw a burly man leaning over her, a disgusting smile on his face.

"What's a little lady like you doin' out all alone? Don't you know the streets are dangerous at night, especially for a woman?" He asked, leaning in closer so that she could smell his breath. It smelled like onions and rotting meat.

Aria felt her Margaritas threatening to come back up as he spoke.

"Guess I'll have to show you." The man chuckled at her as her eyes grew wide. Suddenly, a surge of adrenaline ran through her and she kneed the man in his groin. He let out a groan and released her. Aria, pulling herself from the man's grip, spun around and delivered a punch to his face. He let out a yell and fell against the wall.

Just as she turned to run, she felt him grab a handful of her hair and pull her towards him.

"You bitch! You're not getting away that easily!" He yelled as he tugged her hair. She let out a scream before spinning around and throwing another punch. He yelled again but didn't release her hand.

"Get off of me!" She screamed, her fists flying. One collided with his face and he let out another yell.

"You bitch! I'll teach you a lesson!" The man thundered as he spun her around and pinned her against the wall.

"The lady said to let go of her." A voice suddenly interrupted them. Aria stopped fighting and both she and the man turned around. Standing there was Red Hood. However, rather than his red helmet, he was wearing a black mask that covered only his eyes.

"And if I don't? What the hell are you gonna do?" The man asked, letting go of Aria and turning to face Jason. He stood about a head taller than Jason but that didn't seem to bother Jason.

"I'm going to give you until the count of five before I break every bone in your body." Jason calmly said while the man laughed at him.

"You? You'll do that? You piece of trash. Do you know who I am?" The man asked, taking a step towards Jason.

"I could care less who you are." Jason replied, a smirk on his lips.

"Bastard!" The man growled, his hand shooting out. Jason dodged with ease and did a flip before his foot made contact with the man's jaw. He staggered before regaining his footing. Growling, he turned and ran towards Jason, who dodged him before pulling out a gun.

"Now, are you going to leave or do I need to pump a bullet into you?" Jason asked, cocking the gun while the man backed away. Without warning, the man turned around and ran down the alleyway.

Jason turned back towards Aria, who was massaging her wrists.

"Are you okay?" He asked in a gruff voice. Aria looked up at him for a moment before nodding, staggering while she did so.

"Yeah, I'm fine. That jackass needed to be taught a lesson." She growled as she looked in the man's direction. Jason's eyes grew wide in surprise. Never before had he heard her use such language. He watched her stumble and realized that she was drunk. He didn't know that she drank.

Suddenly, she turned towards Jason and her expression changed. Jason suddenly felt uncomfortable under her gaze, which had suddenly become cloudy and sensual.

"If you're fine, I'll be going now." Jason was about to turn away when he felt her grab his jacket.

"Why so soon? After all, you just saved me." She said, pulling his jacket and causing him to turn towards her. She smiled at him, giving him a somewhat seductive look.

"It's no problem. I was close by." He suddenly felt his stomach clench again and a heat roll through his body. Aria smiled and moved closer to him, causing the heat to intensify. He didn't understand why she made him feel as he did.

"No, you deserve a proper thank you. After all, you've done so much for me these last couple of days. Don't you agree?" She asked, leaning in so that her breath brushed his lips. Jason stood still, unsure what to do. He could smell the alcohol on her breath but he was scared to make any sudden movements.

"Whatever you want." He replied as nonchalantly as he could, watching as her eyes grew wide before she smiled.

"If you say so." She breathed before closing the distance between them. Jason could feel the passion hidden in the kiss as Aria wrapped her arms around his head and pulled herself closer to him.

Without realizing it, he raised his arms and wrapped them around her waist, pulling her closer into him. She let out a groan of pleasure and opened her mouth, welcoming his tongue. He grasped her hips and pushed her against the wall. She let out a gasp as he pulled away and began pressing kisses against her neck.

She groaned and pushed herself into him before seeking out his mouth once again. She moaned as his tongue traced her lips before plunging back into her mouth. She felt him nip her lower lips and rewarded him with a purr from deep in her throat.

Jason felt passion overcoming him and knew he should stop but her kisses were like drugs. He found himself wanting more and more. He pushed her harder against the wall as his hips pressed against her, earning another groan from her. He continued to assault her mouth with his tongue in a daze of passion. Both pulled away when the need for oxygen became unbearable.

"I should thank you more often." Aria replied breathlessly as she looked up at Jason and chuckled. Suddenly, she felt her eyelids grow heavy before sleep claimed her.

Jason quickly caught Aria before she hit the ground. He looked down at her sleeping form. No doubt the alcohol she had had finally kicked in. Chuckling to himself, he picked her up bridal style and headed towards her apartment.

* * *

Soooo, reviews! I'll update asap. I decided to throw in some more romance because I felt it was moving too slowly. I'll post the newest chapter as soon as I can but don't count on it anytime soon because I'm going on vacation. So, if I don't post for a while, I'm sorry!  
-DramaQueen95


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry I didn't update in so long! My chapter that I had written got deleted after fanfiction decided that I no longer needed it. So, I needed to restart. Hopefully, this chapter is good though! Enjoy and be sure to review!

* * *

Aria let out a groan as she shifted her position. She moved her hand under her body and felt something soft. Groggily, she opened her eyes and slowly scanned the room.

She was lying in a bedroom on a bed. Shakily, she raised herself up and looked around before groaning and resting her pounding head in her hands.

What the hell had happened to her? She squinted in the dark as shapes began to form. After a few moments, she realized that she was in her room lying in her bed.

"What the hell happened?" She grumbled as she pulled her feet out from under the covers. Someone had tucked her in bed?

"How the hell did I get here?" She was puzzled, curious as to how she not only made it to her apartment but also into her bed. Especially when she couldn't even remember to change her clothing. She looked down at her clothing and recognized the same clothes she had worn the day before to work.

"I need tea." She put her foot on the ground and pushed herself from the bed, ignoring the pounding in her skull. She felt as if Athena was stuck in her head.

However, just as she stood, she felt her knees give out.

"Damn it." She moaned as her motor functions abandoned her. Before she could hit the ground, she felt a pair of strong arms close around her.

"Careful." A voice whispered in her ears. Fully sober now, she turned before throwing a punch. She felt her hand collide with flesh followed by a 'god damn'.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my house?" She hissed as she backed away, one hand feeling around for a weapon while the other remained folded in a fist.

"Fiery, aren't you? Even after a hangover." The sexy drawl caused her eyes to grow wide as recognition dawned.

"You?" She asked as she stumbled backwards, her hand feeling around for the light switch. It hit home and light suddenly illuminated the room. Standing beside her bed was a smiling Red Hood, wearing only his half mask to cover his face. He was smirking at her while rubbing his jaw.

"Quite a punch you have there. You're like a boxer." He winked at her, earning a blush from her before she cleared her throat and straightened up.

"Why the hell are you here?" She asked as she revived some of her anger. Why had he been in her apartment while she was unconscious and drunk?

"Well, a simple thank you would have been nice. Especially considering that I brought you home rather than left you to lie unconscious in that alleyway." He replied, watching as her eyes grew wide.

"Wait, you brought me home and tucked me in?" She asked, obviously surprised. Just how drunk had she been?

"Yes, I brought you home and 'tucked' you in." He smirked as he said the work tucked, evoking another blush from her.

"Well, that's the last time I drink." She grumbled as she shook her head.

"Wait! I slept through an entire day?" She suddenly exclaimed, covering her mouth with her hand. Jason had to stop himself from laughing at her reaction. Even when waking up from a hangover, she still maintained the appearance of a perfect secretary.

"Yes. Just how much did you have to drink?" He raised an eyebrow at her and smirked. She felt her face turn hot before she cleared her throat.

"Thank you for bringing me home instead of leaving me in the alleyway." She replied as she looked at him before turning away.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I think I'll take a nice steam shower. I smell like a bar." She said, looking down at her clothing before she turned towards him.

"I believe you know the way out." Her tone made it obvious that she expected him gone by the time she returned.

* * *

"Oh my god." Aria sighed as she felt the warm water run down her back. She closed her eyes and tried to remember what had happened the night before. She remembered being in the bar and drinking. After that, she had stumbled out and ended up in the alleyway.

Vaguely, she recalled the guy who had cornered her in the alleyway and attacked her. However, everything after that was a bit fuzzy. However, from what she had pieced together, Red Hood had shown up and saved her from the guy.

Sighing, she turned off the shower before stepping out and wrapping up in her towel. She really needed to remember never to drink again. It always ended badly whenever she drank.

"What the hell did happen last night?" She mumbled aloud as she toweled herself dry before pulling on a pair of sweats and tank top. Opening the door, she headed to her room and popped her head through the door.

No sign of Red Hood.

"Good." She mumbled as she headed to her kitchen. She had seen enough of him for the last couple of her mumbling to herself, she put on water to boil in the electric kettle before leaning against her counter top. As the water began to boil, she turned and headed into her living room. Sighing, she grabbed the remote and turned on the television before plopping down onto the couch.

"-unsuccessful. Authorities continue to look for Rick Martes. Father Thomas Martes arrives in Gotham City tomorrow. In other news, billionaire Bruce Wayne-" Aria turned down the volume of the news report before turning and heading into the kitchen.

"What a frustrating day." She grumbled to herself as she poured the water into a cup. She dropped a teabag into the water and absently began to stir.

"You're telling me." A voice suddenly said from behind her. Letting out a gasp as the hot water spilled on her, she spun and raised her fists.

"Whoa, easy tiger." She glared at the owner of the voice before relaxing her stance.

"Now, tell me. Is this going to be a normal thing? You just barging into my apartment?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at him. He chuckled and shrugged before leaning against the wall.

"Besides, I thought I told you to leave." She hissed as she turned away from him. She grabbed a paper towel and began to wipe up the spilled water.

"You're not exactly one to be passing orders." He smirked at her turned back before she spun and shot him a glare. He looked at her for a moment before clearing his throat.

"I actually need to talk to you either way, so there was no way I was going to listen to you and leave." He saw her stiffen before she sighed in defeat.

"Well, since you're going to be here, would you like a cup of tea?" She asked before she caught herself and chuckled in her head. Here she was asking the infamous Red Hood, the same one who killed criminals and showed no mercy to anyone, if he wanted tea. Apparently, his thoughts were along the same lines as he cocked his head at her and gave her a look as if she were insane.

"Um, that is if you want." She mumbled before turning away and pouring milk into her own tea. She heard him chuckle behind her before she turned and scowled at him.

"Stop laughing at me." She shot at him before sipping her tea. She closed her eyes and sighed in delight as the warm tea ran down her throat. She could feel her hangover going away and felt more sober than ever. She opened her eyes and saw him studying her, a slight smirk on his face.

"What now?" She asked, putting her tea down and placing her hands on her hips. Her eyes wandered to his lips, which looked vaguely familiar.

"Nothing. You're just very," He paused to look for the right word to describe her.

"Fiery. You remind me of a kitten trying to be a lion. It's very cute." He smirked at her blush. For some reason that he couldn't explain, he enjoyed making her blush.

"Just like last night." He watched her eyes widen at the mention of the night before. Clearly, she didn't remember what had happened the night before.

"Wait, what happened las-" She began before she stopped.

Suddenly, memories of the night before flashed into her head.

_"No, you deserve a proper thank you. After all, you've done so much for me these last couple of days. Don't you agree?" She asked, leaning in so that her breath brushed his lips. Jason stood still, unsure what to do. He could smell the alcohol on her breath but he was scared to make any sudden movements._

_"Whatever you want." He replied as nonchalantly as he could, watching as her eyes grew wide before she smiled._

_"If you say so." She breathed before closing the distance between them. Jason could feel the passion hidden in the kiss as Aria wrapped her arms around his head and pulled herself closer to him._

_"I should thank you more often." Aria replied breathlessly as she looked up at Jason and chuckled. Then, everything went black._

Aria's eyes grew wide as she recalled what had happened the night before. She had kissed him! She had kissed Red Hood! That's what had happened! And that was probably why he kept looking at her the way he was. She felt like crawling into a hole and never coming out. She looked up at him and saw him giving her a curious look. Clearing her throat, she turned away, fully aware of the fact that her cheeks were now pink.

"I see you remember then." He said, looking at her pink cheeks before he leaned back against the wall and folded his arms.

"Um, actually I still don't." She mumbled the lie, unable to face him.

"I see. Well then, are you okay?" He asked, raising an eyebrow as he leaned in towards her. She turned and looked at his lips once again before nodding.

"O-of co-cou-course." She stuttered, sipping her tea. She choked on the tea and began coughing, his gaze making it even worse. She had kissed him and forgotten? If she was able to, she would have groaned as she recalled what had happened the night before. However, she found that she really wished she could remember the kiss. She vaguely wondered if he was a good kisser.

"Really? Because you don't look okay to me." He said, leaning in so that they were eye to eye. She laughed nervously before moving backwards. She knew that her pink face wasn't helping her.

"I am. Now, please leave." She said, pointing towards the window. He looked at her before nodding and turning away. As she watched him head towards the window, she had an urge to ask him how the kiss was.

"Don't be stupid." She scolded herself, shaking her head. However, she was curious about the kiss and wished she remembered it.

"Wait," She suddenly yelled before she could stop herself. He paused before turning back towards her.

"Um, I have a, I, um, I have a qu-question." She managed to say, surprised she didn't choke on her tongue from the look he was giving her.

"Actually, it's fine." She mumbled, watching as he raised a curious eyebrow.

"My, you're blushing." He smirked at her, causing her blush to deepen.

"Well, I just remembered something." She mumbled.

"And what might that be?" He asked. He was now in front of her, his nose almost touching her own.

"It's nothing." She squeaked, shaking her head. He looked at her before shrugging in boredom and walking towards the window.

"What did you need to tell me?" She suddenly yelled out, watching as he stopped. Slowly, he turned and looked at her from head to toe, making her feel naked and exposed.

"I'll tell you next time. You don't seem to be in the position to hear anything." He replied to her pink face before he resumed walking towards the window.

"Wait! What happened last night? With the kiss and everything?" She blurted out, watching as he stopped in his tracks.

"So, you do remember it?" He asked, slowly turning to face her. She shook her head before nodding slightly.

"Maybe, it popped into my head." She mumbled before looking up at his smiling face.

"Stop smiling at me! Why the hell did you kiss me?" She suddenly growled at him.

"I didn't kiss you. You threw yourself at me." He replied in an isn't-it-obvious voice. Her eyes narrowed before she stomped towards him.

"Get out of my apartment, you son of a-" She began before he grabbed her and pulled her towards him.

"I wasn't complaining about the kiss. In fact, I found that I quite enjoyed it." He taunted, watching as her eyes grew wide in surprise before anger filled them.

"Go to hell." She hissed through closed teeth.

"Already went there, toots." He smirked at her. She let out an angry huff before she pushed him away and stepped back from him.

"You should have stayed, you beast." She spun around before heading into the kitchen.

Suddenly, she felt a pair of arms grab her and spin her around. Red Hood looked down at her before pinning her to the wall, her arms raised above her head.

"Listen, toots. I'm not one of your little boyfriends who you can have your temper tantrums with. If I want, I can carve you right now." He whispered, leaning in towards her face. It was time that he reminded her of who he was as she seemed to be forgetting that he was a feared crime fighter and an anti-hero. He watched her eyes grew wide in fright before her expression changed.

His green eyes looked so familiar to her. Aria felt her breath snag in her throat as she slowly recalled where she had seen eyes like that before. Convinced she was going insane, her eyes moved towards his lips and then his hair.

No, there was no mistaking it. The same intense green eyes, the same sensual lips, the same black hair. She looked up at him and noticed that his hair also hung over his eyes.

"Understand?" His voice shook her from her thoughts and she found herself staring into his green eyes once again.

"It can't be." She whispered, causing him to stare at her before he released her and headed to the window once again.

"Jay?" She suddenly asked, her voice breathless. She saw him stop and tense before he slowly turned to face her, his expression unreadable.

He slowly began walking towards her before suddenly grabbing her and pushing her against the wall.

"What did you just call me?" He asked as he leaned in, his face stone cold. She looked at him before shaking her head, a rush of courage filling her.

"You're Jay, aren't you? Don't lie to me." She whispered the last part, leaning in so that their lips were centimeters apart.

"I recognize your eyes. And lips." She breathed against his lips, smiling victoriously as she saw his eyes briefly widen before becoming emotionless once again.

"You're delusional. Are you sure that you're sober?" He asked before he turned away from her and began to walk away once again.

"Wait!" She suddenly ran and threw her arms around his waist, stopping him in his tracks.

"Don't lie to me. I need to know I'm not crazy." She whispered into his jacket as she buried her face. As she held onto him, Jason felt something he hadn't felt in a long time. He suddenly wanted to hold her and protect her from all the horror she had faced. He wanted to protect her from all the evils in the world and make sure she never had to face the things he had faced.

However, he caught himself and shook away his thoughts. He was the last person who could protect her and he was the last person she would let protect her. No, his role was not protector. That was Batman's role.

His purpose was to clean up Gotham and exterminate crime, no matter the measures he had to take to do so. He turned and pried her hands from his jacket.

"I'm not your hero. Don't forget that." He whispered in her ear before he turned and walked away.

"Jay, please." Her silent plea stopped him and Aria watched as he fought an internal battle. She felt her heart plummet as she saw him head over to the window before he leapt through and disappeared from her apartment.

"I see." She turned away and finished the rest of her tea.

However, she heard a noise behind her. She spun around and saw Red Hood standing in front of her. Wide, helpless blue eyes stared at him as he stood there, wondering if he was real or not. He took a step forward before reaching out and grabbing her.

She let out a squeak of surprise as he pulled her towards him and planted his lips against hers. He plunged his tongue into her mouth and instantly felt her respond.

"Does that answer your question?" He asked as he pulled away. She looked up at him with dazed eyes before shaking fingers reached up to pry his mask from his face. He watched as she gasped and her eyes grew wide in surprise.

"It is you." She whispered as she reached up and ran her hand along his face. He smirked at her before planting a kiss on her upturned palm.

"You recognized my lips?" He asked, looking down at her still shocked face. Rather than responding and blushing as he had predicted, she shook her head in confusion.

"So, it was you all along? You're the Red Hood?" She asked to no one in particular as she looked down at the mask in her hands. Jason sighed before he nodded. He honestly had no clue as to why he had revealed his true identity to her.

"Wait, why did you tell me? I mean, why?" She finished, giving him a puzzled look. Jason observed her before sighing. The reason he told her was probably not the reason she wanted to hear. He doubted she would want to hear that he had told her his deepest secret because he wanted to use her so that he could get to her boss and his father.

"Because, I trust you." He spoke the lie with ease, watching as a slow smile crossed her face. She reached up and planted a kiss on his lips.

"But, if you tell anyone, I will kill you." He whispered after they pulled apart, watching as her eyes grew wide before she nodded.

* * *

"Where is my son?" Thomas Martes yelled as he barged into his Gotham City office.A startled Aria let out a squeak, dropping the paperwork in her hands in the process.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Martes. Welcome to Gotham City." Aria smiled at her boss's father as she struggled to pick up the paper on the floor.

"Where is my son? Who is this maniac that kidnapped him?" Thomas ignored her greeting as he continued his rampage.

"Sir, please calm down. Gotham City Police Department is doing all it can to find him." Aria reassured him, noticing that his face was still livid with anger.

"Well, they're doing a shitty job! It's been three days and my son still hasn't been found! What the hell are they doing? They call themselves police officers?" He thundered as he headed towards Rick's office.

"You! Get me the commissioner of police!" He yelled at Aria before slamming the door in her face.

"Nice to meet you too, Mr. Martes." Aria grumbled as she turned away. She could see where Rick got his charm from.

"And get me something to eat!" Although the door was closed, she could hear his voice clearly as if he were right next to her.

"This is going to be a long day." She mumbled as she called Commissioner Gordon.

* * *

"One Grilled Chicken salad." Aria ordered before she sat at her usual booth and sighed.

"I'm so tired." She grumbled before dropping her head into her folded arms. She had spent the day before making preparations for Thomas's arrival, which had been hell for her. She had lost a day because of her hangover.

Then, she had to spend the entire time avoiding the press and protecting Thomas from them.

"Your order, ma'am." The waiter put the salad in front of her. She mumbled a 'thanks' before looking down at the salad, no longer hungry. Once again, she felt tiredness overwhelm her and dropped her head into her arms.

"Rough day?" She didn't have to look up to know who was talking to her.

"More than usual." She sighed as she raised her head. Jay's handsome face greeted her, instantly making her smile.

"You seem very happy." She mumbled as he sat across from her. He shrugged before gesturing to the waiter.

"A turkey breast sandwich and a cup of coffee." He turned back to her and saw her lying on the table, completely drained.

"Did you sleep last night?" He asked, leaning back in the booth. She raised her head and mumbled some incoherent phrase before dropping her head again.

"No. I didn't. I had to work through the night to get everything ready for Thomas's arrival, especially because I lost a day due to my hangover." He heard her mumble before she groaned.

"I know. You looked like you were ready to collapse last night." He said, causing her to raise her head and stare at him.

"You were spying on me?" Wide eyes filled with shock stared back at him. Tongue in cheek, he continued with a smile on his face.

"I was on patrol and decided to drop in to see how you were doing seeing as how you weren't at your apartment." He watched as her eyes grow wider before a blush tinged her cheeks.

"I didn't- that is I- you check up on me?" She finally asked, unable to believe that he paid special attention to her. He shrugged nonchalantly before the waiter arrived with his order.

"No really. I patrol the entire city and look for crime. Nothing big." He watched as her face fell but pretended not to notice. She picked up her fork and absently began to stab at the lettuce. She raised her hand and looked at her watch before she gasped.

"Oh my god. I need to get back to the office." She grabbed her salad and closed it before standing and heading towards the door.

"I'll see you later." She said, heading to the door. She didn't see him stand and follow her but she felt him grab her hand.

"Do you have to go?" He asked, watching her eyes grow wide before she nodded.

"Yes. Thomas needs me back in the office." She sighed in exhaustion before smiling at him.

"Bye." She turned and was about to walk away when she felt him pull on her hand and realized he was still holding her.

"Is that how you say bye now?" He asked before he pulled her into him and captured her lips. He felt her gasp before she relaxed and kissed him back.

"Wow." was all she could manage when he pulled away.

"You're telling me." He winked at her before letting her go.

"I'll see you later." He smiled as she nodded and turned away. Aria felt a blush creep up her cheeks as she headed back to the office, fully aware of the fact that his eyes were still on her.

Maybe a romance wasn't that bad after all.

* * *

So, reviews! Curious as to what you guys think about the latest chapter! I'll update again ASAP.  
-DramaQueen95


End file.
